Hiver Estival
by Krys Song Wu
Summary: L'été est arrivé à Hyrule, mais un événement inhabituel viendra bousculer la routine de Link qui paressait alors à la citadelle : de la neige. La chaleur s'en est allée et personne ne sait à quoi est dû le nouvel hiver. Le Héros arrivera-t-il à rétablir la bonne saison ?
1. Routine Ennuyante

_Coucou mes p'tits loups, comment vous allez en ces temps de procrastination ? Moi tout baigne, la preuve, je poste une nouvelle fiction !_

_Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite dans le cadre de la Gazette de Puissance-Zelda, un hebdomadaire dont je suis l'auteur. L'idée est de poster une partie par semaine et ce durant les grandes vacances, et j'arrive pour le moment à tenir les délais, bien que les parties s'allongent de plus en plus. Je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines à peu près, pour garder une part de régularité et de suspense._

_Et ne craignez rien pour vos yeux, ça a été corrigé. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits mots doux. J'aime les petits mots doux._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Routine Ennuyante**

Link regardait la tasse posée devant lui, qui ne fumait plus depuis une poignée de minutes déjà. Il aimait le thé, en boire de temps à autre était agréable, même en été. Bien qu'il préférait des boissons plus fortes, d'ordinaire, il ne refusait jamais une de ces décoctions chaudes qui avaient le don de le revigorer, de lui redonner une énergie nouvelle qu'il gardait la journée entière. Mais, malgré cela, il n'avait pas encore touché à son infusion, pourtant posée sur la table devant lui, et une seule raison l'en empêchait : la tasse. Non, elle n'était pas ornée de piques acérées, ni d'un quelconque être vivant qui puisse l'attaquer si jamais il osait approcher une seule main, elle était joliment décorée de filaments dorés et de motifs fleuris qui la rendaient plus que belle. Une belle tasse qu'il avait peur de casser entre ses mains de bretteur parce qu'elle valait sûrement plus que tout ce qu'il possédait.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il décidait de rendre visite à la Princesse. Elle le recevait avec plaisir, le faisait s'asseoir dans son petit jardin privé et lui servait du thé dans un service hors de prix, à un tel point qu'il attendait le dernier moment avant de boire, précautionneusement, sous le regard amusé de sa compagne qui riait de sa crainte pourtant infondée.

« C'est toujours divertissant de te regarder hésiter à prendre une simple tasse, commenta-t-elle en croisant les bras, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

- J'ai toujours peur de la briser, avoua son interlocuteur en affichant une moue embarrassée. J'ai tendance à ne pas sentir ma force, et manipuler une chose aussi fragile, je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

- Ton ocarina est pourtant une chose fragile, philosopha Zelda d'une voix chantante, et les notes qui en sortent sont magnifiques. Pourquoi avoir peur de casser une simple tasse et non ton ocarina ?

- Question d'habitude, je suppose », répondit Link en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit et décida enfin de se saisir de l'objet pour avaler une gorgée de thé. Il était tiède, pas encore froid, une note fruitée envahissant ses papilles. Tout aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait prise, il reposa la tasse et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme, qui continuait de sourire.

« Tes visites sont plus fréquentes, constata-t-elle pour entamer la conversation. Te languirais-tu de ma présence ? ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Mais toujours, Princesse, répondit le Héros de la même manière, en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau. »

Link laissa sa tasse en suspend, quelques secondes, avant de soupirer longuement. Cela suffit à la jeune femme pour comprendre que tout allait bien. En effet, depuis la fin de leur querelle les opposant à Ganondorf, la paix était revenue. Si beaucoup s'en réjouissaient, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune bretteur qui, il devait se l'avouer, s'était muré dans un ennui profond. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, l'action qui dictait ses journées, ses voyages qui l'emmenaient aux confins du monde, tout ça était fini et ça lui manquait terriblement. Tellement qu'il sillonnait les routes depuis plus de deux ans, en espérant trouver la moindre trace d'une présence maléfique qui puisse nuire, une troupe de Bokoblins qu'il puisse éradiquer ou le moindre petit monstre sur lequel il pourrait se défouler, mais rien. Alors, pour essayer de se divertir, il tirait des flèches sur des arbres situés à de longues distances. Expérimenté comme il était, il manquait rarement sa cible, et cela l'énervait plus que de raison. Alors, inexorablement, il revenait à la citadelle et rendait visite à Telma, qui avait parfois de bons tuyaux pour l'occuper un peu. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare, à son grand dam.

Alors il rendait visite à Zelda. Et cette dernière avait parfaitement raison en soulevant le fait que ses visites se faisaient plus nombreuses. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, tout simplement. Un jour, le Roi - toujours ravi que le héros qui avait sauvé son peuple se rende au château - lui avait conseillé de s'engager comme chevalier, mais il avait refusé. Il détestait avoir une routine, bien qu'il commençait à en avoir une, et rien qu'à l'idée d'être coincé à la citadelle des mois durant le rendait malade. Alors il s'asseyait sur une chaise, dans un petit jardin, en face de ce qui constituait son plus grand challenge en deux ans, à savoir une tasse.

Il restait peu de thé, assez pour une dernière gorgée, et Link savait qu'il n'en reprendrait pas. Après tout, il ne restait pas assez longtemps pour prendre une deuxième tasse et, bien que leurs sujets de conversation soient divers et variés, la Princesse restait quelqu'un de très occupée. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins bavarde.

« ... et les débris ont été évacués. La Tour du Jugement est enfin fonctionnelle et ont peut d'ores et déjà transférer les détenus de la citadelle là-bas.

- Il y en a beaucoup ? se risqua à demander le jeune homme.

- De moins en moins, mais leur nombre reste conséquent, soupira-t-elle. Mais ils se tiennent à carreaux, surtout depuis que la rumeur selon laquelle le Héros patrouillerait dans tout Hyrule, se répand. »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à l'entente de cette phrase. Il savait que sa réputation s'était amplifiée au cours de cette dernière année, mais de là à ce que les gens arrêtent leurs méfaits.

« Il y a une telle rumeur ! s'esclaffa le concerné. J'ignorais que je faisais peur à ce point.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Qu'en pensent les Sages ?

- Ils sont ravis de se rendre utiles. Ils veilleront sur la Tour tout comme ils ont veillés sur le Miroir. »

Link sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le Miroir des Ombres était un sujet difficile pour lui. Deux ans étaient passés, mais il n'avait pas oublié la trahison de Midona quand elle avait décidé de briser le Miroir pour couper l'unique pont entre le monde de la Lumière et le monde du Crépuscule. Encore aujourd'hui, son coeur se serrait quand il repensait à ce moment, et l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cette femme pour le moins irritable - il faut se le dire - le faisait se sentir assez mal. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il la reverrait. Un jour ou l'autre, qui sait.

La dernière gorgée de thé fut avalée, et il fut temps de se séparer. Avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent, la Princesse, comme à son habitude, prit soin de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son Héros. Link savait qu'elle espérait un jour qu'il y réponde et qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, pour le moins visibles. Mais devenir roi reviendrait à devenir chevalier, et ça, pour le moment, il n'en voulait pas.

Alors il quitta le château, toujours au même point, et s'engagea dans les ruelles de la citadelle après avoir salué les gardes, qui lui présentaient leurs respects, comme à chaque fois. Il savait pertinemment quelle était sa destination. Il n'y coupait jamais. Il tourna dans une nouvelle ruelle et descendit quelques volées d'escaliers avant d'arriver.

« Salut Telma ! lança Link une fois qu'il eut poussé la porte de la fameuse taverne.

- Link ! répondit la femme enthousiaste. Dis donc, plus beau chaque jour qui passe ! La boisson habituelle ? »

Un simple hochement de tête suffit pour lui répondre, et la tavernière s'empressa de prendre une chope fraîchement nettoyée et de la remplir pour le nouveau venu. Ce dernier s'assit au bar, farfouilla dans sa bourse et en sortit quelques rubis pour payer son amie. Il échangea sa monnaie contre la bière qu'il attendait, et reçut en plus un magnifique sourire, celui qui voulait tout dire. Retenant un long soupir, le héros feignit de n'avoir rien vu et commença à boire innocemment, alors que son interlocutrice s'accoudait devant lui, une moue curieuse s'étant affichée sur son visage. Puis, elle le demanda enfin.

« Alors, avec Zelda ? Pas d'avancements? »

Link grogna. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avec Telma, toujours avide de petits potins, qui s'empressait à chaque fois de lui demander comment s'était passé son entretien. Mais, malgré cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas lui rendre visite. Que ferait-il d'autre, sinon ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il finalement, je ne veux pas devenir roi...

- Mais si tu veux épouser Zelda, tu vas devoir t'y faire, lui répliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais l'épouser.

- Mais tu l'aimes. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne trouva rien à redire. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

Aimer quelqu'un, c'était quelque chose. Tout sacrifier pour elle, c'en était une autre. Oui, il serait auprès de la femme qu'il aime, mais à quel prix ? Entre sa liberté d'agir et Zelda, le choix était difficile et, bien que beaucoup de personnes, dont Telma et Iria, le poussaient à aller avouer ses sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus évidents chaque mois qui passait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire adieu à ses voyages. Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait un jour, et la crainte que Zelda se marie à quelqu'un d'autre le tenaillait sans cesse, sans pour autant l'aider à prendre une décision. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur. Peut-être était-ce aussi cela qui l'empêchait d'agir.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées sous l'oeil attentif et amusé de Telma - qui, entretemps, guettait les autres clients et poussait quelques gueulantes de temps à autre, un cri retentit. Ce dernier se répercuta entre les murs de la taverne, tel un écho lorsque l'on criait dans une grotte.

« Regardez ! Dehors ! »

Sans pour autant lâcher sa chope bien fraîche, Link tourna légèrement la tête vers la provenance du cri, non sans être pour le moins désintéressé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur Telma dans le but de continuer leur conversation. Cependant, c'est en remarquant l'expression sidérée de cette dernière, les mains en suspens et la bouche grande ouverte, qu'il se fit la réflexion que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se décida à s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ce qui se passait. Avalant une dernière lampée, il pivota et regarda dans la direction que tout le monde semblait observer. Sur le coup de la surprise, ses doigts lâchèrent la chope qui retomba sur le bar dans un bruit mat. Comme hypnotisé, le héros se leva maladroitement, sans lâcher du regard la fenêtre, et se précipita dehors, aux côtés des habitués eux aussi sortis pour observer le phénomène.

Le ciel, auparavant dégagé et bleuté, s'était couvert d'épais nuages blancs et cotonneux. Le vent s'était brusquement levé, brise glaciale qui mordit férocement les joues du héros qui fixait, yeux écarquillés, les environs en proie à un phénomène impossible à cette époque de l'année.

Il neigeait.


	2. Routine Brisée

**Routine Brisée  
**

Link observait l'extérieur, pensif. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que la neige tombait en continu, s'étalant dans les rues de la citadelle telle un voile immaculé. L'air s'était rafraîchi, chutant de plusieurs dizaines de degrés en quelques minutes à peine. Le soleil et la chaleur avaient déserté, ne laissant que la neige et la glace derrière eux, et tout cela sans que personne ne comprît pourquoi. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite, et personne n'avait rien vu qui puisse expliquer ce brusque changement de temps. Et c'était cela le plus dérangeant.

La vague de froid avait provoqué une panique irrationnelle au sein des habitants de la citadelle. Beaucoup hurlaient que c'était là une malédiction lancée par un esprit maléfique et cherchaient à savoir de qui elle provenait - mais ils ne poussèrent guère leurs recherches et ces dernières s'avérèrent infructueuses -, d'autres clamaient que les déesses les punissaient de leur désobéissance et priaient ou déposaient des offrandes en leurs noms pour essayer d'apaiser leur colère. Il était d'ailleurs assez amusant de voir à quel point de la simple neige pouvait effrayer une population entière quand elle ne tombait pas à la bonne saison. La grande majorité des habitants s'étaient barricadés chez eux, délaissant les rues et les quelques étals qui vendaient leurs marchandises avaient été débarrassés et abandonnés. Ce changement soudain de temps avait beau ne pas être naturel, il n'effrayait pas tout le monde : en effet, les nombreux enfants qui avaient pu échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents s'amusaient déjà dehors et n'avaient pas traîné pour construire leur premier bonhomme de neige, qui trônait fièrement au beau milieu de la Grand-Place, bientôt rejoint par d'autres aussi beaux.

Link ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas naturel, l'œuvre d'un sorcier peut-être, mais les déesses aurait tout aussi pu provoquer cela. Si cette dernière option avait été la bonne, et c'était peu probable, il n'aurait pas pu y faire grand-chose, à part essayer d'en trouver la raison.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la fumée qui s'échappait de sa tasse. Encore. C'était son deuxième thé de la journée et, bien qu'il fût en charmante compagnie, il savait pertinemment que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

La princesse fit son entrée dans le petit salon qui l'accueillait cette fois-ci, faute de pouvoir s'installer dans le jardin, plus fatiguée que quelques heures auparavant, et cela se comprenait.

« Il y a plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui hurlent à l'aide dans la salle du trône, entama-t-elle en retenant un long soupir de lassitude. Ils demandent à ce que la malédiction qui a été jetée sur Hyrule disparaisse.

- Nous le voulons aussi, répondit son interlocuteur en s'emparant de la théière brûlante, le tout est de savoir qui a provoqué cela et comment l'arrêter. »

Link servit une tasse de thé à la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un petit hochement de tête. Elle s'empressa de la prendre et de la serrer entre ses mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réprimer un long frisson.

« Le peuple a déjà essuyé un rude hiver cette année, et l'été s'annonçait long et chaud, reprit-elle. Je n'ose les imaginer revivre une fois encore ce froid morbide qui nous a tenu compagnie des mois durant.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une simple farce, supposa le jeune homme.

- Si ça s'avère être le cas, elle est bien mauvaise », rétorqua aigrement la princesse.

Elle marqua une pause et bu une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre, son regard se perdant au loin. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits fins, mais l'on pouvait également voir qu'elle était perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il arrivait à sa belle contrée. Devoir gérer cela presque seule - son père le Roi d'Hyrule étant vraisemblablement occupé à régler d'autres affaires plus urgentes - était difficile pour elle, aussi Link essayait de lui apporter le plus d'aide possible pour la décharger comme il le pouvait.

« Il est peu probable que les déesses aient provoqué tout ce remue-ménage, reprit Zelda au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Si l'on est logique, on peut penser que c'est dû à un sort lancé par un esprit vengeur ou bien un démon.

- À qui penses-tu en particulier ? demanda Link

- Ce Mage du Vent, il en serait capable. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il fait tomber de la neige sur la citadelle .

- Mais en plein été ? Il peut créer des tempêtes, certes, mais de là à changer de saison, il y a quand même une sacré différence de pouvoir.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, mais nous ne perdons rien à commencer à chercher de son côté », trancha la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Héros soupira et reprit une gorgée de thé. Quand il s'agissait de son peuple, Zelda se montrait implacable. Son comportement doux s'envolait et laissait place à une reine tyrannique prête à tout pour résoudre le moindre problème qui menaçait la paix d'Hyrule. Peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de la voir dans ce rôle, et Link supposait qu'il avait été l'un des rares à l'apercevoir. Après, le pays n'avait pas tellement été en danger depuis la chute de Ganondorf, et elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de s'inquiéter. À part ce jour, presque deux ans auparavant, où elle lui avait appris, hystérique, que le tyran Ganondorf n'avait finalement pas été emprisonné et se baladait, libre de ses mouvements mais privé de ses pouvoirs, dans Hyrule. Il lui avait fallu deux mois entier pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger et qu'il ne représentait aucune menace, diminué comme il était. Ou du moins, pour le moment.

« Avant toute chose, il faudrait consulter quelqu'un qui pourrait nous dire à quoi cette neige est due, lança la princesse.

- Les Sheikahs sont bercés dans la magie noire, peut-être pourrait-on leur demander ? proposa son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai bien peur que l'été ne passe avant que tu ne trouves un seul Sheikah, même avec l'aide d'Impa, se désola-t-elle.

- Les Sages alors. Leur savoir est gigantesque, ils sauront sans nul doute me renseigner. »

Zelda resta silencieuse quelques instants, considérant l'idée du Héros avant de hocher lentement la tête, signalant son approbation.

« Pars sans plus tarder. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, plus vite le peuple sera rassuré et se calmera de lui-même.

- Et plus vite le calme reviendra dans la salle du trône, rajouta le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Aussi », admit la princesse en retenant de justesse un nouveau soupir.

Ils se levèrent de concert et se saluèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée avant que Link ne prenne le chemin de la citadelle. Mais, comme à son habitude, avant de partir à l'aventure, il fit un détour à la taverne de Telma, à qui il avait promis de revenir juste après sa visite au château.

« Les Sages ? Tu crois qu'ils pourront réellement t'aider ? demanda la tavernière sceptique en essuyant l'une de ses chopes.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, lui répondit son ami.

- Je n'ai personnellement pas confiance en ces hommes immatériels, renifla dédaigneusement Telma. Ils me donnent la chair de poule.

- Je t'assures qu'ils sont dignes de confiance.

- Et ils t'aideront à trouver ce Minish décérébré qui nous a très certainement ramené l'hiver ? »

Le Héros hocha la tête en réajustant la sangle de son fourreau. Il attrapa son bouclier et le remit dans son dos, sous l'œil attentif de le femme qui continuait d'astiquer ses chopes. Elle les rangea finalement et sortit un petit panier qu'elle tendit à son seul client sobre. Quelques petits pains aux graines, de la viande séchée, des pommes et une gourde d'eau s'y trouvaient.

« Ta route sera longue, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci bien, Telma ! remercia Link en prenant le panier avec lui.

- Et surtout, tiens-moi au courant de tes avancées. Bon voyage !

- Promis, je reviens te voir bientôt. »

Et sur cette promesse, le jeune homme quitta la citadelle à dos d'Epona et chevaucha jusqu'au désert Gerudo, traversant les plaines enneigées et les villages déserts, aux ruelles abandonnées et aux habitants calfeutrés chez eux. Néanmoins, comme l'avait dit Telma, le chemin pour arriver à sa destination était long, et il dut s'arrêter dans une auberge située au bord du lac Hylia - qui se trouvait à côté du désert - pour passer la nuit. Il eut d'ailleurs la surprise de retrouver Tobi et Lakka, les deux gérants de l'attraction catapulte qui se trouvait au centre du lac, avec lesquels il passa une agréable soirée au coin d'un bon feu. Il apprit par ailleurs que le dit-lac était complètement gelé, qu'il y faisait tellement froid que le canon de leur attraction était bloqué et que même la grotte qui abritait la source de Lanelle était inaccessible. Non content d'éviter un nouveau tour en canon qui était certes rapide mais horriblement désagréable, Link reprit la route le lendemain matin après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, cependant courte. La situation avait empiré et la météo s'était dégradée, aussi le Héros dut emprunter à l'aubergiste des vêtements chauds, que ce dernier lui donna de bon coeur.

La traversée du désert se trouva être moins pénible que les routes couvertes de neige que le jeune homme avait traversé la journée d'avant. L'endroit n'avait en rien perdu de sa beauté et la chaleur était toujours aussi torride, l'hiver n'ayant apparemment aucune emprise en ces lieux. Abandonnant Epona et ses vêtements chauds à la lisière du désert - la pauvre n'aurait pas supporté de galoper avec une chaleur pareille, de surplus dans le sable -, c'est à dos de sanglier que le jeune bretteur atteignit en milieu d'après-midi la Tour du Jugement, où s'activaient de nombreux gardes et ouvriers qui continuaient de retaper la bâtisse pour qu'elle puisse recevoir prochainement les détenus de la citadelle. L'arrivée du jeune homme fut, par ailleurs, accueillie avec enthousiasme.

« Messire Link ! salua respectueusement le capitaine de la garde présent sur place en accourant vers lui. C'est une surprise de vous voir ici ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à la Tour ?

- De sérieux événements à Hyrule, répondit gravement le Héros en descendant de son sanglier. N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange ces derniers jours ?

- Non... Que se passe-t-il ? »

En quelques mots, Link expliqua la situation au capitaine alors qu'il l'accompagnait à l'intérieur de la Tour, où l'air était sensiblement plus frais. Le jeune homme poussa d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement : l'hiver était certes revenu sur Hyrule, avec son froid mordant, il supportait toujours aussi mal la chaleur du désert, qui était par ailleurs étouffante.

« De la neige ? Mais nous sommes pourtant en plein été ! s'exclama l'un des gardes qui accompagnait le héros et le capitaine, horrifié.

- C'est l'objet de ma visite : j'ai besoin de parler aux Sages. Sont-ils toujours au sommet de la Tour ?

- Oui messire, toujours. Dois-je aller vous annoncer ?

- Inutile, je monte. »

Hochements de tête, petite révérence envers celui qui les avait sauvé avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne la salle centrale qui le mènerait au sommet.

Durant sa petite promenade, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail admirable qu'avaient accompli les ouvriers chargés de la rénovation de la Tour : les ruines avaient disparu, les trous avaient été remplis et plus un grain de sable ne traînait dans les salles, comme si ces dernières n'avaient jamais croulé sous des dunes infranchissables. Les monstres et les spectres avaient déserté l'endroit, et il en était presque accueillant. Mais les souvenirs resurgirent rapidement, et le jeune homme hâta le pas, pressé de quitter ces murs. Les escaliers qui menaient tout en haut de la Tour avaient été reconstruits, mais c'est avec une joie non feinte que Link s'empara de son vieil aérouage que lui tendit un jeune garde lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle. Et au vu du sourire que ce dernier affichait, il devait sûrement savoir à quel point il était plaisant de gravir les étages avec rapidité sur cet objet antique. Ce que fit immédiatement l'Hylien : il arriva en haut en un clin d'œil.

Le sommet n'avait pas changé. Les derniers vestiges de la Tour s'y trouvaient, avec eux le support du Miroir qui n'avait pas encore été enlevé. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que le nouveau venu se dirigea au centre de ce qui fut autrefois le lieu d'exécution de Ganondorf et l'endroit où Midona quitta définitivement ce monde. Refoulant ces souvenirs douloureux, Link leva la tête et attendit. Les Sages, au nombre de cinq, apparurent au bout de quelques secondes, s'inclinant longuement devant leur invité.

« Link, salua l'un des Sages, nous t'attendions. »

Ses quatre confrères approuvèrent lentement et se tournèrent vers le Héros qu'ils fixèrent à travers leur masque. Il était difficile de deviner les émotions d'un homme qui n'avait pas de visage, immatériel de surplus, mais Link nota néanmoins la légère pointe de joie qui résonnait dans sa voix. Tout comme lui, les sages étaient content de le revoir, mais l'heure était grave et les salutations ne s'attardèrent pas plus.

« L'hiver qui sévit en Hyrule, viendrais-tu pour cela ?

- Oui, confirma le jeune homme. Vous êtes les seuls capables de répondre à mes questions, mais également à celles de la Princesse Zelda.

- Quelles sont-elles ? »

La question était purement rhétorique. Les Sages savaient quelles questions il allait poser, mais la politesse était une chose importante pour eux, si bien qu'elle les faisait bien souvent passer pour des simples d'esprit, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Mais cela les importaient peu, puisqu'ils continuèrent comme si de rien n'était.

« L'hiver est-il dû à un châtiment des déesses ? interrogea le nouveau venu, une pointe de crainte perçant dans sa voix.

- Non, répondirent ses interlocuteurs en chœur, les saintes déesses ne sont pas responsables de cette malédiction. Mais, coupèrent-ils avant que Link ne rouvre la bouche, c'est bel et bien l'oeuvre d'une personne ici-bas, nous pensons à un démon.

- Lequel ?

- Le même que la Princesse et toi suspectiez hier, déjà. Un mage peut accroître sa puissance, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait réussi à réunir assez de puissance pour installer un hiver éternel sur Hyrule. »

Le bretteur garda le silence, ruminant ses pensées. Encore un coup d'un démon, il s'en était douté. Bien que cela nuisît au peuple d'Hyrule, Link ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de cette nouvelle : enfin un peu d'action ! Lui qui avait été privé d'aventures deux ans durant, voir les choses s'agiter un tantinet le mettait en joie plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. C'est le cœur gonflé d'une joie déplacée qu'il leva les yeux vers les Sages, qui l'observaient silencieusement. Malheureusement pour le jeune Héros, son bonheur fut très vite remarqué.

« J'imagine que ce démon va tromper ton ennui quelques temps, commenta un sage avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- ... Oui, admit Link après un moment d'hésitation. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Vaati ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Nous savons seulement qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les cieux. Nous ne pouvons le localiser, mais il existe une voyante, résidant à la citadelle, qui le pourrait.

- Je vois.

- Nous ne pouvons t'aider plus, nous sommes désolés. Puisse ton voyage de retour se passer sans encombre, Héros. »

Sans une parole de plus, les Sages s'évaporèrent dans l'air, laissant les lieux vides de toute vie, excepté celle de Link. Ce dernier tourna les talons sans tarder, et entreprit de redescendre de la Tour pour reprendre sa route, qui était encore longue. Il n'était pas resté longtemps et devait déjà reprendre son voyage, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement, il avait reçu les réponses à ses questions, et cela lui suffisait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à arrêter Vaati.


	3. Routine Nouvelle

**Routine Nouvelle  
**

« Vous aimez quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Link tiqua. De toutes les prédictions que cette voyante aurait pu sortir, il fallut qu'elle énonçât la plus évidente et la plus douloureuse. La femme le darda d'un regard mystérieux et ses lèvres teintées de pourpre s'étirèrent en un large sourire à la vue de ses joues qui rougirent. Cela s'annonçait prometteur.

Le soir arrivait à grands pas et le crépuscule ne tarderait pas à s'étendre sur la citadelle qui avait retrouvé un peu de son activité. L'hiver était toujours présent et la neige recouvrait encore les rues et les toits mais la panique générale était retombée. Les habitants étaient moins réticents à l'idée qu'il fasse froid en plein été et, bien que tout le monde sût qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, ils n'hésitaient presque plus à sortir pour vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Mais malgré cela, on pouvait entrevoir dans leurs yeux la peur et la méfiance, quoi de plus normal étant donné les événements. Les enfants, quant à eux, étaient aux anges : des bonshommes de neige jonchaient les ruelles et les places de l'intégralité de la citadelle. Ils se chiffraient à plusieurs dizaines, voire une bonne centaine, si bien que les marchands refusaient de vendre aux enfants des carottes car ces dernières servaient bien souvent de nez aux braves hommes de glace. Un beau gâchis pour les adultes, et cela se comprenait : avec la météo, personne ne savait si les récoltes actuelles allaient survivre, et une pénurie de fruits et légumes n'était pas à exclure, loin de là.

Affamer une population était le meilleur moyen de l'affaiblir, et Link ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que c'était sûrement là un coup des démons pour que leur prochaine attaque sur la citadelle soit la plus efficace possible. Une théorie qu'il partagea aussitôt avec la Princesse Zelda dès qu'il fut revenu de la Tour du Jugement. Le voyage de retour avait d'ailleurs été plus pénible que l'aller, étant donné que la couche de neige s'était trouvé être plus épaisse et plus dense, ce qui était difficile pour Epona. Le jeune homme avait repassé la nuit dans la même auberge que la nuit précédente, en compagnie de Tobi et Lakka, avant de repartir au petit matin après avoir revêtu ses vêtements chauds. Il n'avait pu atteindre sa destination qu'en milieu d'après-midi, deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'aller, ce qui l'exaspéra : sa quête allait être ralentie si cela continuait, et le tout n'allait pas s'arranger, il en avait bien peur.

Il était parti depuis presque deux jours, mais la Princesse avait l'air aussi épuisée que lors de sa précédente visite. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux qui avaient perdus de leur éclat, et le maquillage ne suffisait pas pour les masquer. Le sommeil devait lui faire défaut, à moins qu'elle ne veillâte intentionnellement, ce qui devait être le cas, mais le jeune homme ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Il ne voulait pas la vexer et encore moins initier de dispute, cela aurait d'ailleurs été une grande première pour eux.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon habituel et ils avaient pris le thé comme à leur habitude. Link lui avait rapporté ce que lui avaient dit les Sages, à la virgule près.

« C'est bel et bien un démon qui provoque tout cela, en avait-elle conclut. Cela nous confirme donc que Vaati est la cause de nos maux.

- Peut-être, rectifia le Héros qui avait pourtant de moins en moins de doutes. Il faut que je rencontre cette voyante pour savoir où il se cache et ainsi régler ce problème au plus vite.

- Je te fais confiance », avait alors soufflé son interlocutrice.

Elle avait alors empoigné sa tasse pour boire, et son invité l'avait imité, rien que pour obtenir un peu de chaleur au creux de ses mains. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le château même, bien que l'intégralité des âtres abritaient déjà de volumineux feux de cheminée. Au gré des minutes, la discussion avait dérivé.

« J'ai fait vérifier les pays voisins, avait déclaré Zelda. Bien heureusement, il n'y a qu'Hyrule qui est touché par cet hiver estival.

- C'est étrange...

- Il faut y remédier au plus vite. Nous sommes déjà considérés comme des êtres à part parce que nous manions la magie, mais si jamais cet hiver s'étend aux autres pays, ils risquent de nous déclarer la guerre !

- N'est-ce pas exagéré, Princesse ? avait commenté Link en s'adossant à son siège.

- Te faut-il une excuse supplémentaire pour éliminer ce qui te semble être une menace ? »

Le Héros avait secoué la tête, incapable de répondre. Simplement parce que c'était vrai. Ils avaient ensuite continué leur discussion, établissant encore diverses théories sur l'origine de cet hiver, mais la plus plausible restait celle qui incluait Vaati et ses tendances farfelues à vouloir provoquer des tempêtes à tout va. Ils ne s'étaient pas étendus plus sur le sujet, et c'était avec empressement et inquiétude que Link et Zelda s'étaient quittés, si bien que cette dernière en oublia leur traditionnel baiser. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait osé l'avouer, mais le Héros avait ressenti une grande déception l'envahir quand il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner sans qu'elle l'eût embrassé. Ah, l'amour !

Le jeune homme, en sortant du château, s'était hâté de retrouver cette voyante, et ce avant d'aller rendre visite à Telma. Cette dernière serait plus heureuse si jamais elle avait plus de détails croustillants, bien que pour le moment, il n'en possédât pas beaucoup, voire même pas du tout. Et puis, il saurait sûrement où aller par la suite, alors peut-être pourrait-il grappiller quelques provisions à la tavernière au lieu de se rendre au marché continuellement bondé.

Trouver la demeure de la dite voyante ne fut pas très compliqué : des quelques personnes à qui il demanda s'ils la connaissaient, il n'eut que des regards apeurés et une direction pointée à la va-vite. Et avant que le bretteur ne prononce un seul remerciement, la personne avait déjà disparu au coin d'une rue. Après plusieurs fuyards, il atterrit dans un coin reculé de la citadelle, dans un joli petit jardin fleuri et enneigé où était montée une tente sombre, décorée de motifs pour le moins effrayants. Deux piques étaient plantées devant l'entrée, avec à leur bout des crânes d'animaux, alors que pendaient juste au-dessus des carillons d'ossements et de choses séchées non identifiées. Mais au vu des mouches qui voletaient autour, ce devait être des organes d'animaux. Ne s'attardant pas sur ces détails, Link s'était avancé et avait pénétré dans la tente, écartant le voile de l'entrée.

Et c'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé devant la fameuse voyante, qui l'observait, amusée, après lui avoir explicitement demandé s'il aimait quelqu'un. Elle semblait d'ailleurs contente de son petit effet, car elle se redressa sur son siège et s'accouda dessus, continuant de fixer le nouveau venu avec un large sourire.

« Prenez place, Héros. Je vous attendais. »

Méfiant - qui ne le serait pas ? - le jeune homme s'avança et s'assit dans le siège qui faisait face à la mystérieuse femme. Il prit soin, au passage, de détailler l'intérieur de la tente : elle était d'une rare simplicité. En observant l'extérieur, on aurait eu du mal à croire que l'intérieur fût aussi bien rangé : quelques tables et commodes s'alignaient, avec des boîtes posées dessus, sans plus, rien d'autre ne traînait. Un petit poêle chauffait l'intérieur, et le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis coloré aux mêmes motifs que ceux de la tente. Et puis, un table, entre la voyante et Link, avec une boule de cristal posée dessus, et des pentacles gravés dessus. Classique. Il n'y avait pas de lit. Le bretteur en déduit qu'elle devait avoir un autre endroit pour dormir autre que cette tente. Peut-être la petite maisonnette derrière. Quant à la femme qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme lui donnait moins d'une quarantaine d'années, mais les couches de maquillage qu'elle portait semblaient indiquer qu'elle en faisait beaucoup plus. Un épais châle noir était posé sur ses épaules dénudées, et l'une de ses mains habillée de vernis violet tapait patiemment sur le rebord de l'accoudoir, tandis que ses yeux de corbeau scrutaient avec curiosité son nouveau client. Un regard qui le mettait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise.

N'ayant aucunement l'intention de s'attarder, Link prit la parole le premier, devançant la femme qui gardait le silence. Mais, elle devait s'y attendre, déduit-il.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, dit-il sans tourner autour du pot.

- Bien entendu, je serais une bien piètre voyante sinon, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Qui aimez-vous, Héros ? »

Ce dernier garda le silence quelques secondes. Il savait ce qu'elle tentait de faire, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu et il se focalisa uniquement sur ce qu'il était venu demander.

« Où se trouve Vaati ? demanda de but en blanc le jeune homme en ignorant la question de la femme.

- Est-ce la princesse ? continua la voyante, insouciante. Elle est belle, j'en conviens, qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme ?

- Vaati ne se trouve pas dans les cieux d'après les Sages.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas avoué vos sentiments, le courage vous ferait-il défaut ?

- Il faut donc chercher sur terre, mais je ne sais où commencer, d'où le but de ma visite.

- Vous avez peur d'être roi et de ne plus pouvoir voyager à votre guise. Donc vous attendez, mais vous avez néanmoins peur d'arriver trop tard.

- Va-t-on jouer à ce petit jeu le restant de la journée ? »

Un rire. Un froncement de sourcils. Cela n'allait pas être facile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Surtout quand son interlocutrice prenait un malin plaisir à lui torturer l'esprit en ne répondant pas à ses questions et en appuyant fort là où ça faisait mal. Mais peut-être était-ce là le rôle des voyantes : ramener à la surface ce qui faisait le plus mal et le balancer à la figure des gens. Survivaient-elles réellement en exerçant ce métier ? Il y avait tellement de gens crédules à Hyrule, cela ne l'étonnait guère.

« Vaati, reprit Link en retenant un soupir agacé.

- Vaati est un être insaisissable, coupa abruptement la voyante en se redressant. C'est un démon né il y a un peu moins d'un millénaire de cela. Il a vu les débuts de Ganondorf, a même servi ses desseins et a survécu jusqu'à notre époque. Crois-tu qu'il est aisé de l'attraper alors que des générations entières se sont échinées à essayer de le capturer, sans succès ? Ce n'est pas le Mage du Vent pour rien !

- Là n'est pas ma question...

- Je le sais bien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais à qui tu avais affaire, jeune insouciant. Concernant sa localisation, rends-toi au village qui se trouve au pied des ruines d'Acaldi. Les habitants ont reçu la visite de ce démon il y a peu, ils seront plus prompts à te répondre. »

Finalement, elle avait craché le morceau assez vite. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étrange. Avait-elle abandonné l'idée de lui faire avouer ses sentiments ? Ça l'aurait beaucoup étonné. Peut-être attendait-elle autre chose. Sûrement, étant donné qu'elle continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Cela en devenait presque gênant.

« Je suppose que je dois payer cette séance, soupira-t-il après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

- Bien sûr que non, vous n'avez rien à payer, lui répondit-elle en agitant une main. Je vous aide dans mon propre intérêt, ma tente n'est pas adaptée à l'hiver et le bois commence à manquer. Je pense passer les prochains jours chez Telma, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je veux juste que vous répondiez à une seule et unique question.

- Laquelle ? »

La voyante se redressa et s'accouda sur sa table, croisant les mains et fixant le Héros avec un regard lourd de sens.

« L'aimez-vous ? »

Link garda le silence. Sans un mot, il se leva de son siège, rajusta sa tunique et tourna le dos à la femme qui continuait de l'observait, imperturbable. Arrivé au seuil de la tente, alors que l'air frais se faisait sentir sur son visage, il s'arrêta quelques instants, pour lâcher un simple mot.

« Oui. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la voyante affichait un grand sourire ravi, et il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Il en avait déjà bien trop dit.

La voyante avait eu le mérite d'être installée à la citadelle, sa visite avait été courte mais il n'avait pas besoin de refaire un voyage juste après comme pour les Sages. Sachant enfin où se diriger, le Héros fit halte à la taverne pour raconter ses dernières trouvailles à la commère du coin. Une bouffée de chaleur l'accueillit lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa destination, et il eut la surprise de constater que, non seulement il faisait bien chaud, mais en plus l'endroit était bondé. Bien heureusement, la tavernière devait l'attendre car sa place habituelle était libre. Il s'y dirigea sans concession, après avoir brièvement salué tout le monde.

« Il fait bon ici, s'étonna Link en s'asseyant au bar.

- C'est parce que j'ai changé les tarifs, expliqua Telma. La boisson à moitié prix si on me ramène une bûche à mettre dans l'âtre. Et la boisson offerte s'il y en a deux.

- Décidément, tu as le sens des affaires ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme, impressionné.

- Il le faut bien si je veux garder mon décolleté », rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus.

Le Héros éclata de rire et accepta la chope que lui tendit son amie. Cette dernière réclama aussitôt le résumé de ses aventures, ce que le jeune homme lui conta sans faire d'histoire.

« Les ruines d'Acaldi, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda finalement Link à la fin de son récit.

- Attends... oui, c'est un ancien temple au sud-ouest d'ici, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il a été creusé au pied d'une colline, mais il est à présent abandonné et à moitié détruit. Tu cherches à te rendre là-bas ?

- D'après la voyante, Vaati aurait attaqué ce village récemment, lui apprit le Héros.

- C'est bien les démons ça, renifla Telma. Attaquer les villages reculés et se repaître du malheur de leurs habitants. »

Le jeune bretteur passa la soirée à écouter la tavernière insulter les démons et les maudire tout en continuant à servir ses clients. Quelques uns de ses derniers la rejoignirent et, ensemble, ils débattirent sur la place que les démons avaient dans ce monde, leur impact, de comment la vie serait sans eux. Link tient deux heures avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer. Telma lui prêta volontiers une chambre dans laquelle il passa la nuit avant de repartir le lendemain matin en direction du-dit village, avec son petit panier de provision sous le bras.

Il avait encore neigé cette nuit-là, et d'épaisses couches de verglas étaient dissimulées sous la neige, ce qui rendit le voyage plus difficile encore. Le village se trouvait au sud-ouest de la citadelle, au fin fond de la forêt de Firone, au nord du village de Toal, dans les hauteurs. Dire que l'ascension fut un vrai parcours du combattant était un bel euphémisme : Epona avait même arrêté d'avancer à un moment, et avait refusé de continuer. Il avait fallu que Link la soudoie avec de l'avoine avant qu'elle ne décide de reprendre la route, à contrecœur. L'air était glacial, et le Héros ne sentait plus du tout ses extrémités quand il atteignit enfin le fameux village, en fin de journée. Affamé, fatigué, c'est avec soulagement qu'il distingua les maisons au loin, une lumière faiblarde s'échappant des fenêtres. Et apparemment, il fut également très vite remarqué : un vieil homme sortit brusquement de l'une des bâtisses, un gros manteau sur les épaules, des bottes en fourrure et un bonnet sur son crâne sûrement dégarni, et son visage d'où pointait une barbe de quelques jours affichait un grand sourire.

« Messire, messire ! », appela le vieillard en courant vers lui.

Ou, en tout cas, il essayait de courir. Avec la couche de neige qu'il y avait, il ressemblait plus à un moblin ayant des problèmes d'incontinence et essayant difficilement de marcher plutôt qu'à un simple Hylien.

« Nous n'espérions plus d'aide, avoua le vieil homme après être arrivé à sa hauteur. L'hiver est revenu d'un coup et... et les villageois ont peur, messire.

- Je sais, la situation est pareille dans tout le royaume, répondit Link en descendant de son cheval.

- Je vois... Mais allons, rentrons nous mettre au chaud, avez-vous faim ? Venez, votre cheval doit être épuisé aussi, avec toute cette neige. »

Le jeune homme sourit et flatta l'encolure de sa monture qui hennit en secouant sa crinière couverte de neige. Ensemble, il se dirigèrent vers une imposante bâtisse d'où s'échappait de la cheminée une fumée blanchâtre et de merveilleuses odeurs de nourriture. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le Héros pouvait distinguer des chants paillards et de vives conversations. Il en déduit que cet endroit devait être l'auberge du village, et que tout le monde s'y réunissait pour échanger de vieilles anecdotes ou leur trouvaille du jour. Et étant donné que le jour commençait à décliner, il devait y avoir pas mal de monde.

Ils arrivèrent au seuil d'une écurie qui se trouvait à côté de l'auberge. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année surgit brusquement d'un des box et s'empressa de s'occuper d'Epona, qui le suivit sans ronchonner. Elle devait être contente que l'on se soucie enfin d'elle avec, à côté, un joli petit tas de foin. Link la vit s'ébrouer en poussa un petit hennissement ravi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Rassuré que sa monture soit entre de bonnes mains, il reprit la route avec son guide.

« Je m'appelle Isaac, dit le vieillard en tendant la main au jeune homme. Je ne suis pas le doyen du village, mais je suis celui qui en prend soin, on va dire.

- Enchanté ! répondit le nouveau venu en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Link.

- Link ? Link comme... le Héros Link ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. La stupeur se lut sur les traits de son compagnon, et il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que le vieil homme ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Je ne pensais jamais vous rencontrer ! se réjouit-il. Le Héros d'Hyrule dans notre petit village, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Je ne viens malheureusement pas faire du tourisme.

- Je m'en doute. Entrez, il fait bon à l'intérieur. »

Ce fut avec joie que le bretteur s'exécuta, content de retrouver un peu de chaleur après cette longue journée de voyage dans le froid glacial. Son entrée fut d'ailleurs très remarquée, car les discussions cessèrent brusquement et ne reprirent que quelques secondes plus tard, en murmurant. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir du monde, et encore moins quand l'hiver sévissait dehors. Faisant abstraction de tous ces regards posés sur lui, Link suivit le vieil homme vers une table au fond, à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète. Ils furent aussitôt rejoint par une jeune femme rousse, à la robe marron et au tablier blanc taché, tenant entre ses mains un plateau. L'air ravi qu'elle aborda en regardant le jeune homme laissait fort à penser qu'elle appréciait la vue.

« Cheveux d'or, yeux bleus, et une tunique verte ? On raconte que le Héros d'Hyrule ressemble à ça, chantonna la serveuse en le détaillant de haut en bas.

- Il paraît, répondit Link en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle affichait.

- Il paraît aussi que les Dieux eux-mêmes jalousent sa beauté et qu'il met toutes les femmes à ses pieds, rajouta-t-elle en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

- Cynbel, cesse ! réprimanda Isaac. Un peu plus de respect envers le sauveur d'Hyrule ! »

La jeune femme laissa son bras en suspens et continua de fixer Link, une expression pour le moins surprise plaquée sur le visage. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir affaire au véritable Héros.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, rassura le bretteur en prenant place à une table.

- Cynbel, apporte un peu de ragoût, veux-tu ! demanda le vieil homme en s'asseyant à une chaise lui aussi. Veuillez excuser ma nièce, elle est un peu maladroite.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne fait rien, répéta le Héros alors que la dite nièce s'éloignait en rougissant.

- Votre visite n'a rien d'opportune, n'est-ce pas ? continua son vis-à-vis en retirant son bonnet et ses gants. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Héros ?

- J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez essuyé une attaque de démon, récemment. Est-ce que par hasard il... »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. L'expression soudainement confuse de son interlocuteur lui laissait deviner qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Et ce fut le cas, à son grand dam.

« Mais, messire, il n'y a eu aucune attaque, pas depuis des années en tout cas. »

Link en tomba des nues. La voyante s'était trompée, Vaati n'était pas passé par ici. La seule piste qu'il possédait venait de s'envoler. Pourquoi avait-il autant de malchance ? Plus l'hiver avançait, plus il avait du mal à progresser et il avait la peur perpétuelle de ne pas être assez rapide pour stopper la personne responsable de ces événements. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette peur grandissait. Comme avec Zelda.

Cynbel revint avec un bol de ragoût et du pain frais quelques instants plus tard, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air abattu qu'affichait le Héros. Et il y avait de quoi. Trois jours que sa quête avait commencé, et il était toujours au point de départ. Il y avait de quoi déprimer. Peut-être s'était-il trompé de village, qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt, mais il écarta bien vite cette hypothèse. Il n'y avait qu'un seul village au pied de ruines, et c'était celui-ci, Telma ne se trompait jamais. Il retint de justesse un long soupir las et jeta un oeil au repas qu'on venait de lui apporter. Mais son appétit s'était éteint, et ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

« Néanmoins, reprit soudain le vieil Isaac, certains villageois affirment avoir vu un démon près des ruines de l'ancien temple, à quelques lieues d'ici, avec de longs cheveux argentés, presque violacés. Serait-ce lui le démon que vous recherchez ? »

Une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma brusquement au fond du regard du jeune Héros. Il fit très vite le rapprochement entre ledit démon aux cheveux violacés et Vaati, et il se dit que, finalement, la voyante n'avait pas eu totalement tord. Elle avait eu au moins le mérite de le mettre sur sa piste. C'était un bon début en tout cas. Meilleur que quelques minutes auparavant.

Il fallait qu'il se repose et reprenne le plus des forces possible cette nuit-là, car le lendemain serait une grosse journée. Il avait des ruines à visiter.


	4. Routine Décevante

**Routine Décevante**

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez que Link poussait déjà la porte de l'auberge. Une fois encore, la nuit avait été courte, mais le sommeil réparateur. Surtout quand on dormait dans un lit en plume avec, en plus, de gros édredons qui tenaient bien chaud, après avoir mangé copieusement et s'être allégrement rincé le gosier avec de la bière maison. Être le héros d'Hyrule avait ses bons côtés quelquefois.

Il avait encore neigé. Plus épaisse que jamais, la neige formait un voile immaculé et encore vierge de toute trace de pas. Une couche qui, par ailleurs, vrillait les rétines et rendait aveugle si jamais on se risquait à la regarder trop longtemps. Trop de blancheur. Soupirant de dépit, le Héros se risqua à faire un pas : sa jambe s'enfonça jusqu'au genou dans la neige fraîche, et il se rattrapa de justesse à l'embrasure de la porte quand il faillit glisser sur la plaque de verglas qui se dissimulait vicieusement en dessous. Il souffla un petit coup, le cœur battant, et il commença à avancer doucement quand un cri l'arrêta.

« Attendez, l'interpella le vieil Isaac depuis la porte de sa maison un peu plus loin, vous aurez besoin de ça si vous voulez avancer plus rapidement ! »

Il leva un bras d'où pendait une paire de raquettes usées, mais cependant indispensables. L'habitant entreprit de rejoindre le jeune homme, mais il mit tellement de temps à faire ne serait-ce que quelques mètres que son benjamin décida de lui épargner la moitié du chemin en le rejoignant. Une fois ensemble, ils entreprirent de tasser la neige afin de créer un banc pour s'y asseoir et chausser leurs accessoires.

« Combien de temps pour arriver au temple ? demanda Link en lassant une de ses raquettes.

- Habituellement une heure, répondit le vieil homme. Mais avec la neige, je pense que l'on mettra deux fois plus de temps. »

Le jeune homme grimaça. L'hiver le ralentissait encore. Cela devenait réellement problématique, et ça empirait de jour en jour.

Ils finirent de se préparer et, une fois leur équipement prêt - nourriture, eau, couverture au cas où ils auraient à dormir dehors et autres accessoires pour la montée -, ils prirent la route. Marcher avec des raquettes s'avéra difficile les premières foulées : la neige se tassait sous Link et il eut plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il allait s'enfoncer, mais il n'en fut rien. Après quelques minutes de méfiance, le jeune homme se mit à marcher avec plus d'assurance, et il finit par avancer comme s'il foulait la terre ferme.

Le voyage vers le temple d'Acaldi, qui se situait plus en hauteur, fut long et éreintant. Plus ils montaient, plus le Héros avait l'impression de manquer d'air, bien qu'il eût déjà gravi une montagne par le passé. Et là, une seule petite colline, trois fois moins haute que la Montagne de la Mort d'Ordinn, venait à bout de ses poumons ? L'hiver y était-il pour quelque chose ou bien était-ce... autre chose ? Un enchantement, peut-être. Il ne savait pas. L'air froid le glaçait de l'intérieur, brûlant ses poumons et lui laissant le souffle court, en plus de la montée de plus en plus raide. Après plus de deux heures de marche, Link et Isaac décidèrent de faire une pause afin de reposer leurs jambes raidies et de se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Et pour cela, rien de tel qu'un délicieux lait de chèvre encore chaud, conservé dans une outre en cuir et gracieusement offert par la nièce du vieillard juste avant leur départ.

« Parce qu'il serait dommage que mon oncle et le grand Héros d'Hyrule meurent de froid en haut de cette colline, avait-elle déclaré en affichant un grand sourire. Et puis, après avoir goûté ça, vous ne voudrez plus jamais repartir, ce sera ma chance ! »

Link avait souri, poliment. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que son cœur était déjà pris.

Ils avaient repris leur route après vingt minutes de papotage, et après une autre heure de montée, les premières ruines du temple furent en vue. Recouverte de neige, l'entrée était néanmoins bien visible, trou béant dans le mur, dégageant une ambiance pour le moins lugubre. Deux statues l'encadraient, toutes les deux brisées, dont les morceaux jonchaient les alentours avec des pans de murs entiers. S'arrêtant un peu en amont, Link et Isaac posèrent leurs affaires près d'un arbre, préférant attendre pour savoir si la voie était sécurisée au lieu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Il y a une histoire avec ce temple ? interrogea le jeune homme en observant méticuleusement l'entrée des lieux.

- Oui, c'est assez sombre en fait, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix grave. Acaldi était une déesse assez célèbre, qui réalisait les voeux de quiconque lui sacrifiait son premier enfant. Mais elle était immatérielle et, tous les dix ans, elle devait investir le corps d'une belle jeune fille pour vivre et elle la consumait jusqu'à la prochaine.

- Consumait ? s'enquit le Héros.

- Elle sapait sa jeunesse, expliqua en retour le vieil homme, et, au bout de dix ans, la fille qu'elle avait prise, qui avait au grand maximum seize ans, ressemblait à une vieille grand-mère de quatre-vingt ans.

- Je vois. Une telle divinité n'était-elle pas crainte ?

- Bien au contraire, les gens de la région accouraient leur donner leur premier enfant pour que leurs voeux soient exaucés. Récoltes bénéfiques tout au long de leur vie, beauté, richesse, rien ne lui était impossible. Mais cela ne plut pas aux autres.

- Les autres ?

- Nayru, Din et Farore, les déesses originelles. Pour l'arrêter et la punir, elles la coincèrent dans son corps et provoquèrent un énorme tremblement de terre. Le temple s'est à moitié effondré, et l'on raconte que son enveloppe charnelle est morte, et qu'Acaldi rôde dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un autre corps. »

Link frissonna. Cette histoire était assez obscure, surtout s'il s'avérait que le fantôme de la déesse hantait bel et bien les restes du temple. Une difficulté supplémentaire dans sa recherche de Vaati.

« Mais tout ceci ne sont que des racontars, ajouta ensuite Isaac en haussant les épaules. Quiconque s'est aventuré dans le temple n'a jamais croisé ce soi-disant fantôme.

- Ça a l'air d'être un temple immense, remarqua le bretteur, vous y êtes déjà allé ?

- Une fois, concéda l'habitant, c'était juste des jeux d'adolescents, on y allait pour se faire peur.

- Ça a dû vous faire de bons souvenirs.

- Oh oui... ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur un véritable Effroi. La peur de ma vie. Heureusement que ces saloperies sont de véritables tortues. »

Bien entendu, cela aurait été trop facile s'il n'y avait pas eu de difficulté. Un temple abandonné, en ruines, sombre, un repère idéal pour les monstres en perdition souhaitant trouver un refuge hors de portée du Héros. Par ailleurs, ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé à aller voir ici pour nettoyer les lieux, et encore, il devait y avoir pleins d'endroits comme celui-ci infestés de créatures maléfiques. Une fois que tout ceci serait fini, Link s'attèlerait à visiter chaque endroit abandonné pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien déserts. Ça serait une bonne occupation.

Link et son guide guettèrent le temple une heure durant, se réchauffant avec un peu de lait chaud, mais aucune trace d'un quelconque démon. Après encore une grosse demi-heure, le Héros décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille visiter le temple, et ainsi s'assurer que Vaati ne s'y trouvait pas. Il remercia Isaac et lui dit qu'il était trop dangereux qu'il l'accompagne, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait là-dedans et qu'en cas de problème, il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Il lui assura qu'il saurait retrouver le chemin du retour, ce à quoi le vieil homme rit. Ce dernier tapota l'épaule du bretteur et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de reprendre ses affaires et de redescendre en glissant. Bien moins fatiguant que la montée en tout cas. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour en le regardant s'éloigner avec rapidité, avant d'empaqueter ses propres affaires et de monter vers le temple.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, les lieux n'étaient en rien plongés dans la pénombre. Ou du moins, au début de son exploration. Le tremblement de terre avait été si violent que de larges fissures s'étaient ouvertes et laisser passer un semblant de lumière suffisant pour illuminer les couloirs poussiéreux. Mais plus Link s'enfonçait, plus la lumière diminuait, si bien qu'à un moment, il dut ramasser un bout de bois - par ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un bout de bois faisait là ? - et il entreprit de l'allumer au bout pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Quelle idée d'avoir laissé sa lanterne au village...

Il avançait prudemment, explorant les dédales de couloirs et de salles abandonnés dans certains desquels il trouva des squelettes. Il vérifia bien entendu que ce n'était pas des Stalfos qui faisaient le mort avant de reprendre son chemin, méfiant. Plus il s'enfonçait, moins il faisait froid et le climat devint bon, agréable, si bien que Link retira ses vêtements chauds pour revenir en tunique et essaya de les bourrer dans son sac à bandoulière, sans succès. Il décida de les prendre à la main, en laissant une libre pour dégainer son épée en cas de besoin. Mais après une petite heure, toujours pas de monstres à l'horizon, et le jeune homme se demanda s'il était au bon endroit. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul indice sur cet hiver s'amenuisait, et il faillit même à un moment faire demi-tour, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Dans cet océan de noirceur que seule sa torche semblait percer, une autre source de lumière retint son attention. Elle provenait d'une salle un peu plus loin, à l'entrée plus imposante que les autres. Sûrement la salle principale, se dit Link. Prudent, une main sur la garde de sa fidèle épée, il avança doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et il passa la tête pour observer les lieux. Des boules de lumière flottaient dans la pièce qui était bien plus grande que les autres, et où un autel délabré trônait au fond. Des colonnes soutenaient le tout sur les côtés, et de nombreux débris jonchaient les environs, mais une chose attira surtout l'attention du Héros qui n'en revint pas.

Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver le fameux Vaati en compagnie de sa moitié maléfique, Dark Link, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils en velours et en pleine partie d'échecs, tous deux ayant la tête tournée vers le nouvel arrivant. Au vu de leurs regards surpris, eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le jeune homme débarque dans un trou aussi paumé que celui dans lequel ils étaient. Et cela, ils ne se génèrent pas pour lui faire remarquer.

« Il n'y a vraiment plus moyen d'être tranquille de nos jours, s'exaspéra Dark en lâchant la pièce qu'il tenait.

- En effet, on a vraiment l'impression que Monsieur nous court après », renchérit Vaati en soupirant.

Ils déblatérèrent une minute encore sur le soi-disant acharnement dont faisait preuve le Héros d'Hyrule, sous les yeux sidérés de ce dernier. Le jeune homme entra dans la salle, lentement, la main toujours sur la garde de son épée, prêt à se défendre. Mais les deux démons n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, occupés comme ils étaient à se chamailler, aussi le bretteur se détendit un petit peu.

« Justement, je te cherchais Vaati », interrompit Link en voyant que leur petite dispute s'éternisait.

Grand silence, deux paires d'yeux rouges posés sur lui, intrigués. Néanmoins, les deux ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de le fixer.

« Oh, tant d'attention pour ma petite personne, je suis touché ! s'esclaffa brusquement le Mage du Vent en voyant que le bretteur ne réagissait pas. Puis-je savoir en quoi je peux aider le grand sauveur du peuple ?

- L'hiver dehors. »

Le Minish ne répondit pas tout de suite, un sourire figé aux coins des lèvres. Néanmoins, le Héros vit nettement Dark faire la moue, fouiller dans l'une de ses sacoches et en sortir un rubis rouge qu'il alla fourrer à contrecœur dans la main tendue de son acolyte. Le Mage rangea calmement son butin avant de capter le regard sceptique de l'Hylien.

« On avait parié, daigna-t-il expliquer. Étant donné que je lançais des tempêtes de neige sur vous à Noël, je m'étais dit que je serais le premier suspect sur la liste.

- Dois-je en conclure que l'hiver dehors est de ton fait ? », interrogea alors Link d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus sèche.

Vaati éclata de rire, tandis que son compère se contenta de sourire. Apparemment, son accusation était drôle, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Désolé, Boucle d'Or, reprit le Mage du Vent, tu t'es trompé de personne. Je peux certes provoquer des tempêtes quand m'en vient l'occasion, mais je ne peux pas changer de saison, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

- Tu n'en es pas responsable alors, en conclut le Héros avec dépit.

- Perspicace l'Hylien, rétorqua le Minish. On s'attendait à ce que l'été s'annonce aussi chaud que l'année passée et on s'est trouvé un petit coin frais, histoire de ne pas mourir de chaud comme l'année passée. On pensait que cet endroit allait rester frais, mais maintenant, c'est pour nous un petit coin chaud.

- Tu parles d'un coup du sort ! » s'exclama Dark en riant.

Et en effet, outre les débris qui jonchaient les alentours, l'endroit avait été aménagé et l'on pouvait facilement deviner que quelqu'un vivait ici. Enfin, dans le cas présent, deux personnes. Normal que les habitants du village plus bas avaient vu Vaati, s'il vivait ici depuis le début de l'été. Par ailleurs, ce dernier venait de bouger l'une des pièces de l'échiquier, ce qui arracha une grimace à son adversaire.

« Et Ganondorf ? interrogea Link, suivant ses ultimes pistes.

- Ganny ? s'esclaffa l'ombre en se retournant vers lui. Il a en horreur le froid, l'hiver dernier l'a traumatisé et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui irait provoquer cela. D'ailleurs, en le voyant revenir, il a soudainement décidé de faire un pèlerinage au fin fond du désert. »

Les épaules de Link s'affaissèrent, indiquant l'abattement qui le saisit soudainement. Ses seules et meilleures pistes s'étaient envolées en quelques minutes à peine, et il n'en avait pas d'autres, à son grand regret. Et l'hiver qui continuait de paralyser le pays entier...

« Qui alors ? souffla-t-il plus désespéré que jamais.

- C'est ton boulot de découvrir ça, blondinet, entendit-il en retour. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on le fasse à ta place. Mais sache que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un démon, ou alors je ne le connais pas. Par ailleurs... »

Vaati reposa calmement le pion qu'il avait dans la main et se tourna vers le Héros, son regard carmin le transperçant de toute part. Dark le fixa également, avec le même regard. Link déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Je viens de me souvenir, on ne serait pas ennemis, par hasard ? »

Le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire carnassier. Il savait que ça ne sentait pas bon.

Aussitôt, Link dégaina son épée, prêt à se défendre alors que les deux démons avaient déjà fait valser leurs chaises et se précipitaient vers lui. Le Héros fit un pas en arrière et repoussa Dark avec la torche qu'il tenait de l'autre main tandis que le Mage du Vent tentait de le prendre à revers. Il parvint à l'éviter et s'enfuit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre deux démons en un seul coup. Il courut vers le couloir et refit le chemin inverse par lequel il était venu. Derrière lui, il entendait distinctement ses deux ennemis le poursuivre, se souffler quelques mots, rire. Les couloirs étaient un véritable dédale, aussi Link commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas perdu, inévitablement, et si ses deux poursuivants ne faisaient que jouer avec leur proie, certains de le capturer. Soudain, une main réussit à attraper le bras du jeune homme, qui se dégagea brutalement, lâchant ses vêtements chauds et sa torche qui s'éteignit une fois qu'elle eut touché le sol. Alors plongé dans le noir, c'est à tâtons que le bretteur continua sa route, se cognant aux murs, s'éraflant le visage, continuant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Link perdait peu à peu son sang froid, aucune lumière ne voulant le guider, les rires de Dark, démon se glissant parmi les ombres, se répercutant dans sa tête. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et il trébucha brutalement contre un débris au sol. Sa chute sembla durer une éternité, et il ferma les yeux en attendant sa rencontre avec le sol qui n'allait pas être des plus douce. Et puis, le choc survint.

C'était bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Soudain priS d'un doute, le Héros rouvrit brutalement les yeux, et la lumière lui vrilla les rétines. Il se trouvait à l'entrée du temple, sain et sauf, couché dans la neige. Avec difficulté, il se releva, fit quelques pas et observa autour de lui, de peur que l'un des démons ne l'attaque pas derrière. Mais il n'en fut rien. Dark l'avait fait sortir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans nul doute pour qu'il leur fiche la paix. Ne réfléchissant pas plus loin, le jeune homme, après avoir repris ses esprits, se dépêcha de s'éloigner des ruines et de redescendre au village afin d'être loin de tout danger.

Vaati n'était en rien responsable de cet hiver, et quelqu'un s'amusait toujours à le répandre de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais qui ?


	5. Routine Encourageante

**Routine Encourageante**

« La meilleure façon de combattre le froid est de se convaincre qu'il ne nous atteint pas. S'imaginer que l'on se promène dans un désert et que le souffle mordant n'est qu'une brise agréable, voilà le secret que tous se doivent de garder lorsqu'ils s'engagent dans des contrées glaciales. »

Link se remémorait très bien le moment où Ash lui avait dit ces quelques mots, alors qu'il allait se lancer à la poursuite du Yéti dans le Massif des Pics Blancs. À l'époque, en compagnie de Midona, il pouvait aisément se transformer en loup, aussi n'y prêta-t-il pas l'attention qu'il aurait dû. Mais ce jour-là, ses paroles prirent tout leur sens.

Le Héros mit deux fois moins de temps pour faire le trajet du retour que pour l'aller, mais ce fut frigorifié qu'il parvint enfin au village, ses vêtements chauds laissés dans le temple alors qu'il était poursuivi par Dark et Vaati. Il avait eu beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas froid, qu'il glissait non sur de la neige mais sur du sable, cela n'avait pas empêché ses extrémités de s'engourdir, son corps de se refroidir dangereusement, si bien qu'il fut plusieurs fois à deux doigts de perdre conscience, une douce torpeur s'insinuant lentement en lui. Mais la chaleur lui fit l'effet d'une grande claque lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'auberge, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il retrouva un petit coin douillet où il pourrait se réchauffer et faire sécher ses vêtements. L'entrée du jeune homme fit, par ailleurs, hurler cette pauvre Cynbel qui eut l'impression de faire face à un fantôme tellement il avait perdu de ses couleurs. Le bretteur fut alors très vite pris en charge par les habitants compatissants et il eu très bientôt des habits de rechange, un repas chaud et une place privilégiée près de l'âtre où brûlait un grand feu. Bien que l'après-midi finît à peine, il monta se reposer et dormit comme une souche jusqu'au lendemain matin, où il repartit après avoir acquis une nouvelle cape chaude et de nouvelles bottes rembourrées. Il ne manqua pas de remercier Isaac, qui l'avait grandement aidé, avant de prendre la route de la citadelle avec Epona qui, elle non plus, ne manqua pas de montrer son mécontentement.

La descente de la colline fut bien plus rapide que la montée, tout comme son retour du temple d'Acaldi. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas reneigé, et la couche déjà présente s'était tassée et avait diminué de volume. Il était moins difficile d'avancer et ce fut avec bonheur que Link et sa monture atteignirent la citadelle bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré. Cependant, au lieu d'aller voir la Princesse comme il en avait l'habitude, il se rendit directement à la taverne de Telma, histoire de chercher d'autres pistes au lieu d'aller faire son rapport bredouille. Néanmoins, après y avoir réfléchi tout le long de son trajet de retour, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui provoquait cet hiver maudit.

« Quoi, c'était pas ce mioche ? » s'entendit presque hurler Telma une fois que Link lui eut conté ses mésaventures.

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe pour lui dire de parler moins fort. Parce qu'il fallait dire que la taverne était bondée, et que bon nombre de sa clientèle s'intéressait de très près à leur conversation, eux aussi pressés que l'été revienne. Et le Héros n'avait pas très envie que la population entière apprenne qu'il avait encore fait chou blanc.

« Ni lui, ni Dark Link, ni Ganondorf, lui confirma le bretteur en soupirant. Ils s'étaient juste trouvé un coin frais pour l'été et ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'hiver revienne. Ils n'étaient pas au courant, donc j'en déduis que ça ne vient pas de ce côté-ci.

- Tu veux dire que les démons y sont pour rien dans cette histoire ? s'étonna la tavernière en servant une énième bière à un habitué.

- Il semblerait... »

La femme s'empara d'un verre et se mit à l'astiquer, pensive, tandis que son client préféré se morfondait devant elle. Ses recherches infructueuses lui sapait le moral, c'était bien la première fois qu'une quête lui donnait autant de mal. Il en serait presque venu à regretter ses longues heures d'ennuis à rendre visite à la Princesse et à traîner à la taverne en compagnie de Telma sans savoir quoi faire.

Link soupira longuement en soulevant sa chope, où un fond de bière tiède subsistait encore.

« Alors, le Héros sèche ? »

Dit une voix familière derrière ledit Héros. Ce dernier se tendit, remarquant au coin de l'œil le sourire ravi de la tavernière, et, une joie naissant au fond de lui, se retourna vivement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, bien connu.

« Lafrel ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant brusquement de son tabouret. Lafrel, content de te voir ! Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

- Oh ! Au moins une demi-année, répondit son interlocuteur en souriant. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps et je ne suis pas beaucoup retourné à la citadelle. »

Il n'avait pas changé : toujours cet air autoritaire et son horrible moustache qui lui donnait plus d'années que de raison. Le vieil homme donna une accolade à son cadet, lui aussi content de le revoir.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu à la citadelle ? demanda Link en s'écartant de son ami.

- Voyons, Link, sourit-il. Croyais-tu réellement que j'allais rester les bras croisés alors que le pays croule sous la neige depuis des jours ?

- C'est en effet une raison suffisante à ton retour, admit son interlocuteur.

- Et puis, je pense que tu seras content d'avoir un peu d'aide sur ce coup là. Jehd est dans la salle d'à côté, viens. Il sera ravi de te revoir aussi. »

Le plus jeune des deux acquiesça vivement, un grand sourire niais collé sur le visage, et ils délaissèrent Telma qui riait de leurs retrouvailles pour se rendre au calme. La tavernière avait toujours une petite salle de côté, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et éloignée de toute oreille qui traînait, pour les cas spéciaux, ceux qui concernaient Hyrule. Elle était certes exigüe, mais bien suffisante pour ce qu'ils y faisaient : une petite table accolée contre un mur, quelques chaises autour et une demi-douzaine d'étagères où s'entassaient des livres traitant de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Et qui prenaient d'ailleurs une sacrée place.

Attablé et plongé dans un énorme livre, Jehd potassait le problème de l'hiver, tranquillement, ses lunettes tombant légèrement sur son nez. Il remarqua à peine l'entrée des deux hommes et sursauta violemment quand Lafrel, sans douceur, lui claqua l'épaule pour le tirer de ses réflexions. Au vu de la grimace qu'il afficha juste après, il avait dû se taper un genou contre un pied de table, ce qui faisait assez mal quand on y pensait.

« Link, quel plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant vivement la main de son compagnon. On ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt, rajouta-t-il aussitôt.

- Le temps a été clément, plaisanta le jeune homme. Tu accompagnes Lafrel, maintenant ?

- Toujours ! Depuis qu'il m'a rattrapé quand ce SkullKid a essayé de me pousser d'une falaise alors que nous allions voir l'Épée de Légende, je ne peux plus me passer de ses services. »

Ils rirent de concert et prirent ensuite place autour de la table, afin que Link leur raconte ses déboires. Telma leur ayant déjà raconté une grande partie, en bonne commère qu'elle était, il ne lui resta plus qu'à leur conter sa déception du temple. Il leur détailla tout et leur avoua ensuite qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée, que l'hiver continuait et qu'il ne savait pourquoi ni comment l'arrêter.

« As-tu essayé le Temple des Saisons ? »

Link s'immobilisa et regarda le vieil homme qui venait de parler, et qui le fixait d'un air plus que sérieux.

« Le quoi ? réussit à sortir le Héros après quelques secondes de silence médusé.

- Il existe un temple dédié aux saisons, expliqua Lafrel en remarquant l'incrédulité de son cadet. Si j'en crois les livres qui en parlent, il est très vieux et abriterait les quatre esprits qui contrôlent le Printemps, l'Été, l'Automne et l'Hiver. »

Grand blanc, moment d'intense réflexion. Bien entendu, si Link avait su dès le début qu'il existait un tel temple, il s'y serait immédiatement rendu au lieu de courir après Vaati et ainsi perdre stupidement du temps. Décidément, l'aide de Lafrel et de Jehd lui était encore précieuse, et c'était grâce à eux qu'il savait où aller dans sa quête. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'époque où, à la recherche des morceaux du Miroir des Ombres, il venait les voir ici même, attablés à cette même table autour d'une carte et parlant gravement des dégâts que causaient Xanto et Ganondorf. Et les revoilà, deux ans plus tard. La vie était drôle parfois.

« L'esprit de l'Hiver aurait-il décidé d'imposer sa saison toute l'année ? s'interrogea alors le jeune homme plus pour lui que pour ses interlocuteurs.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Jehd jusqu'ici silencieux. Ce sont des esprits pacifiques, je pense plutôt au sceptre qui les contrôle.

- Attendez, coupa Link. Un sceptre contrôle réellement les saisons ? Ce n'est pas une légende ?

- Non, et il n'est pas impossible que ce soit la cause de tous ces maux. »

Et la voilà, la solution à l'hiver. Un sceptre. Qui contrôle les saisons. Le sceptre des saisons.

« Un simple sceptre, dit le Héros en riant presque. Un simple sceptre serait la cause de l'hiver. »

Il fut pris d'un fou rire, ne réalisant pas que la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis des jours fût aussi simple.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions et avoir reçu plusieurs tapes dans le dos de la part de ses deux amis afin qu'il se calme un peu, le Héros étudia de près le dit temple, ses légendes, sa localisation. Et pour cela, rien ne valait l'aide d'un véritable rat de bibliothèque : à chaque question qu'il posait, Jehd lui répondait sans aucune hésitation, connaissant le sujet sur le bout des doigts, soutenu par Lafrel qui avait eu vent de certaines rumeurs.

Au bout d'une heure d'étude intensive, c'est avec la tête pleine que Link ressortit de la taverne, un sourire ravi s'étendant sur son visage. Il avait enfin quelque chose de concret. Il laissa le loisir à ses deux compagnons de tenir informée Telma de leurs avancements, cette dernière ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de leur mettre le grappin dessus une fois qu'ils seraient revenus dans la salle principale, pour avoir sa dose de petits potins quotidiens. Lui, il avait autre chose de bien plus important à faire.

« Si je résume bien, dit lentement la Princesse d'Hyrule en reposant sa tasse devant elle, Vaati et Dark n'y sont pour rien dans cette histoire, et apparemment pas les démons. L'hiver serait en réalité causé par un simple sceptre qui contrôle les saisons et qui aurait été volé de son temple situé à deux jours d'ici.

- C'est cela. »

La jeune femme garda le silence, interdite. Elle non plus n'en revenait pas que la solution fût aussi simple. Elle continua de fixer son vis-à-vis, sans dire un seul mot, retournant ce que venait de lui apprendre le Héros à l'instant.

« Où se trouve le temple ? demanda finalement Zelda après quelques minutes de blanc.

- A deux jours d'ici, à l'est, répondit le bretteur. Il faut que je contourne la Montagne de la Mort et que je continue. Il est très grand et se remarque de loin, dit-on.

- Je vois, c'est assez loin. Et la neige ne va rien arranger. »

Elle soupira et finit sa tasse de thé. La princesse avait repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois que Link l'avait vue. Peut-être s'était-elle finalement effondrée de sommeil et avait dormi de tout son saoul, pour la première fois de la semaine. Car cela faisait déjà une semaine que l'hiver était revenu en Hyrule, et bien que les enfants continuassent de s'amuser dans les ruelles de la citadelle, la population en avait marre de ce froid glacial et les plaintes commençaient à s'amplifier. Plus il tardait à faire revenir l'été, moins les récoltes de cette année avaient de chances de survivre, et c'était ce point qui inquiétait le plus. Essuyer une famine à cause d'un hiver estival, c'était d'un comble !

« Je devrais me hâter, dit finalement Link en se levant. Le temple est à deux jours d'ici, plus vite je pars, plus vite je règle le problème.

- En parlant de cela, coupa la princesse en se levant à son tour, j'ai rapatrié Epona dans les écuries du château. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Comment cela ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- J'ai pensé à un moyen de transport plus approprié pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en affichant un mystérieux sourire. Il se trouve aux portes de la citadelle, permets-moi de t'accompagner. »

Elle sortit de la salle, guillerette. Cherchant l'embrouille, Link la suivit sans piper mot. Lorsqu'elle enfila un épais manteau beige, il ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras à son chevalier servant avant de sortir du château, il le prit sans hésiter. Elle le guida sans mal dans les rues de la citadelle, les badauds s'inclinant sur son passage et répandant aussi sec de vives rumeurs sur eux deux. Mais sur le moment, ils n'en avaient cure : il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient.

Link et Zelda passèrent la grande porte qui séparait l'extérieur de la civilisation, et ils bifurquèrent sur la droite, vers des écuries qui abritaient bon nombre de chevaux et de jolis tas de foin sur les côtés. Lâchant le bras de son ami, la princesse se dirigea vers un box et y entra, invitant le Héros à la suivre. Ce dernier, hésitant, lui emboîta néanmoins le pas.

Six têtes se levèrent dans un seul et unique mouvement lorsque les deux Hyliens arrivèrent, et Link s'immobilisa, écarquillant les yeux. Un brouhaha impossible s'ensuivit par la suite, lorsque les six chiens de traineau se jetèrent au pied des nouveaux arrivants, langue dehors et la queue battant l'air. Ils étaient heureux de rencontrer leur nouveau maître. Aux anges, le jeune homme se retourna vers la princesse qui, tout comme son ami, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est difficile d'avancer à cheval dans la neige, dit-elle en caressant la tête de l'un des chiens. Je t'ai fait amener ces petits bonshommes et un traîneau spécialement fabriqué par le Yéti du Massif des Pics Blancs, heureux de rendre service. Je pense que tu avanceras beaucoup plus vite avec eux.

- Merci beaucoup ! cria presque le jeune homme en s'agenouillant et caressant les animaux qui se jetèrent sur lui. Ça va être un vrai plaisir de voyager en traîneau !

- J'imagine, répondit-elle. Viens à côté, on va empaqueter tes affaires pour que tu partes dès maintenant. J'ai prévenu Reynald que tu passerais la nuit à Cocorico, ce sera l'occasion pour toi de le revoir ! »

En effet, dans le box juste à côté, deux écuyers s'affairaient pour emballer des vivres pour le Héros et pour les chiens, des accessoires divers au cas où il faudrait creuser la neige ou grimper quelque part, des vêtements de rechange, quelques couvertures, de quoi survivre un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient même pensé à lui donner une petite outre d'alcool fort, pour oublier un peu le froid. Et pas besoin d'eau quand on avait de la neige tout autour de soi. Ils chargèrent le tout sur le traîneau, attachèrent solidement le chargement et ils le traînèrent jusque dehors. Ce fut au tour des chiens, d'être attachés convenablement pour qu'ils tirent le traineau - le voyageur eut par ailleurs un petit cours théorique afin qu'il le refasse seul - ces derniers étant tout excité d'enfin prendre la route. Puis, une fois cela fait, ce fut l'heure des au revoir.

La Princesse Zelda salua son Héros en lui faisant - enfin ! - son habituel baiser sur la joue et lui souhaita bon voyage avant de rejoindre les deux écuyers qui, aux petits soins avec elle, lui avaient préparés une boisson chaude. Souriant, le bretteur grimpa à l'arrière du traineau et se positionna de façon à voyager le plus confortablement possible.

Link claqua sèchement les rênes, et les chiens démarrèrent au quart de tour, filant sur la neige comme s'ils courraient sur la terre. Le jeune homme disparu dans la brume, se dirigeant enfin vers la bonne direction.


	6. Routine Fatiguante

**Routine Fatigante**

Il faisait nuit noire. Dehors, le vent soufflait sur la plaine, soulevant les flocons de neige qui subsistaient sur le dessus de la couche et les faisaient danser dans les airs, dans une valse magnifique. Les nuages étaient moins nombreux, laissant entrevoir la lune qui éclairait faiblement les environs de ses rayons. Tout était calme, silencieux, et rien ne semblait troubler cette sérénité qui régnait en maître sur ces lieux. A ça près.

« Brrrelan ! »

Crahmé poussa un cri de rage avant de furieusement jeter sa main sur la table, croisant les bras et commençant vraisemblablement à bouder. A ses côtés, Reynald secoua la tête, amusé, et Link rirait de son comportement tandis que le doyen des Gorons ramassait sa mise, aux anges. C'était indéniable : Gor Cobalt était le plus fort de tous au poker. Voilà une dizaine de manches qu'il se disputaient, et le Goron n'en n'avait perdu aucune d'entre elle, si bien que le Héros commençât à se demander s'il ne trichait pas. Mais l'aîné était continuellement torse nu, il lui était donc difficile de cacher des cartes dans ses manches pour les échanger. Ou autre part, par ailleurs.

C'est à la manche suivante, et après l'énième victoire de Gor Cobalt, qu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter le massacre et de sauver les derniers rubis qu'il leur restait. Mécontent d'avoir encore perdu ses économies, Crahmé quitta le groupe aussitôt les cartes rangées, prétextant qu'il avait des bombes à préparer et qu'il devait finir avant d'aller se coucher. Tous savaient que, mauvais joueur qu'il était, il ne supportait pas de perdre, et qu'il allait passer le reste de sa soirée à exprimer sa frustration en faisant exploser des pétards dans son atelier en jurant en plusieurs langues. Le Goron, quant à lui, préféra rester quelques instants de plus au coin du feu avant d'affronter l'hiver dehors pour rentrer chez lui. C'était compréhensible : au creux de leur montagne, ils ne connaissaient que la chaleur de la lave et les vapeurs de leurs sources chaudes. Les Gorons descendaient rarement à Cocorico en hiver, et la présence ce soir-là de Gor Cobalt était exceptionnelle. Ce n'était pas la neige et le froid qui allait l'empêcher de participer à sa partie de poker hebdomadaire !

Link et Reynald, alors livrés à eux-mêmes, décidèrent de rejoindre l'auberge du village pour se reposer. Enfilant leur cape en fourrure, les deux amis sortirent dehors, dans le calme de la nuit. Depuis ces deux dernières années, et depuis le massacre qu'il y avait eu lors de l'avènement du Crépuscule, le village s'était reconstruit, et il comptait quelques dizaines de nouveaux habitants qui animaient les lieux et les emplissait de vie. Au plus grand bonheur de la fille de Reynald, Louda, qui avait souffert du départ de ses amis de Toal, se retrouvant à nouveau seule avec son père. De nouveaux camarades étaient arrivés, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la jeune fille s'amusait beaucoup avec. Au grand plaisir de son paternel qui la voyait de plus en plus souriante chaque jour qui passait.

Durant leur chemin du retour, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, les deux hommes passèrent devant l'enclos des chiens de traîneau, qui bondirent sur leur pattes dès qu'ils les virent, et qui jappèrent de joie en grattant la porte. Attendri, Link entra dans l'enclos et s'agenouilla auprès de ses bêtes qui se jetèrent sur lui, rejoint par son aîné.

« Comment vont les enfants, à Toal ? demanda Reynald en caressant l'un des chiens.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, confessa Link. Mais la dernière fois, ils avaient bien grandis ! Fénir continue ses bêtises, Anaïs commence à s'intéresser de trop près aux hommes... »

L'aîné laissa échapper un petit rire compréhensif. Sans nul doute avait-il le même problème avec sa propre fille.

« Quant à Colin, il suit les traces de son père et s'entraîne à l'épée et aux arts du combat. Et Balder continue de conquérir le marché en achetant tous les magasins qu'il peut.

- Balder vient souvent au village pour vérifier que son échoppe se porte bien, fit remarquer son ami. Les affaires ont l'air de marcher pour lui.

- S'il continue, il va devenir plus riche que le Roi lui-même. »

Reynald éclata de rire. Ils se relevèrent de concert, abandonnant les six chiens qui gémirent de déception, et sortirent de l'enclos. En refermant la porte, il furent rejoint par Gor Cobalt, qui rentrait chez lui à grand pas. Sans nul doute allait-il faire une petite étape à la source d'eau chaude du village pour se réchauffer avant de rouler-bouler jusqu'à son foyer.

« Vous savez quelque chose sur le Temple des Saisons ? interrogea Link en marchant à ses côtés.

- Juste ce que tout le monde sait. Tu te rrrends au Temple ? Il est encorrre trrrès loin, lui répondit le Goron.

- Oui, il faut contourner la montagne et il y en a encore pour une journée, si je me souviens bien, intervint le chef de Cocorico.

- C'est cela, confirma le jeune homme.

- Il y a un autrrre chemin, lui assura Gor Cobalt. Pas besoin de contourrrner la montagne, il existe un passage pour les Gorrrons à trrravers la montagne, bien plus rrrapide. Je serrrais rrravi de te le montrrrer. »

Le Héros remercia son aîné, trop heureux de gagner quelques heures précieuses. Une fois à l'auberge, ils se séparèrent pour de bon et Link rejoignit avec plaisir un grand lit douillet, rien que pour lui. Il profita de sa chaleur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reverrait pas un tel confort avant quelques jours.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite, et c'est avec une certaine déception que le jeune homme se tira du lit et sortit rejoindre ses chiens qu'il attacha au traineau pour partir le plus vite possible. Il fut salué par Reynald, venu lui souhaiter bonne route. Ce dernier avait néanmoins mauvaise mine, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Ce que lui fit gentiment remarquer son cadet, légèrement inquiet.

« Ma fille, se plaignit son ami, est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je retrouve son lit vide et que je m'inquiète alors qu'elle s'est juste enfuie chez ce garçon quelques maisons plus loin.

- Ca lui passera, le rassura Link en souriant. On est tous passé par là.

- Mais en attendant, je commence à me faire des cheveux blancs. »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en tapotant l'épaule de Reynald, abattu. Il promit de repasser une fois l'hiver terminé, et de passer le bonjour aux enfants de Toal avant de claquer les rênes et de filer vers la Montagne de la Mort, qui n'attendait plus que lui.

A sa grande surprise, Morock, le chef des Gorons, l'attendait pas très loin, prêt à le guider jusqu'au dit-raccourci. Il salua son cadet d'une grande claque dans le dos - qui coupa le souffle au pauvre bougre une paire de secondes - avant de le guider à travers des chemins enneigés. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient, la neige devenait plus éclatante, la couche plus épaisse, et l'air se rafraîchit sensiblement, si bien que Link, avec sa triple couche de vêtements, se mit à constamment frissonner, le froid le tenaillant. Heureusement pour lui, il atteignit bientôt le point de rendez-vous que les Gorons s'étaient fixés : Gor Cobalt et quelques autres anciens l'attendaient gentiment à un croisement. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de faire un feu pour se réchauffer, mais également pour . Le Héros en profita d'ailleurs, ses six chiens également, pou emmagasiner un peu de chaleur avant de partir en voyage, qui allait être long. Il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à un village pour passer la nuit, aussi s'attendait-il à dormir à la belle étoile. Ca n'allait pas être très agréable, mais il avait connu bien, comme dormir dans la Tour du Jugement sur le sable et se réveiller en sursaut pile au moment où un effroi brandissait son épée pour le trancher en deux. Il avait eu de la chance ce coup-là.

Il discuta une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec les Gorons, avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la route. Ils acquiescèrent gravement, pensant eux aussi qu'ils avaient assez retarder le jeune homme dans sa quête. Pour la route, ils lui donnèrent une petite roche venu de la Mine, et qui, selon les dires, restait toujours tiède, et qui saurait réchauffer ses doigts congelés si jamais il restait dehors trop longtemps. Le bretteur les remercia, ravi d'avoir quelque chose pour tromper le froid, en plus de la boisson chaude que lui avait préparé Reynald avant son départ de Cocorico.

« Nous comptons surrr toi pourrr mettrrre fin à l'hiverrr le plus vite possible, lui dit Gor Cobalt.

- Je suis également pressé de retrouver l'été, avoua le Héros en soupirant, un nuage de buée se formant en face de sa bouche.

- Et pis, n'hésite pas à rrrevenirrr jouerrr au pokerrr, je suis toujourrrs rrravi d'avoirrr de nouveaux adverrrsairrres ! »

Link éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Quelques minutes à peine, juste après, il s'engageait sur le chemin qui devait le mener jusqu'au Temple des Saisons.

Il était étroit et tortueux, et les chiens eurent du mal à passer à certains endroit, si bien que le jeune homme dut quelquefois descendre de son traineau et le pousser lui-même pour pouvoir continuer. Durant plus de trois heures, il traversa la montagne enneigée, glissant parfois au bord du gouffre, se faisant peur pour rien. Puis, au bout de ces trois heures, il descendit enfin, apercevant au loin les cimes des arbres qui constituaient une vaste forêt, dans un mélange de vert et de blanc. Soupirant de soulagement, content de quitter la montagne et d'avoir gagné quelques heures précieuses, les six chiens et leur maître s'engagèrent entre les arbres, en direction du Temple.

Ils continuèrent ainsi des heures durant, traversant la forêt, puis une longue plaine, et encore une forêt. Le crépuscule arriva bien vite, et aucun village en vue. Après une heure encore où l'obscurité commençait à sérieusement s'installer, Link décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, mais aussi pour attendre l'aube et la lumière qu'elle apporterait. Il attacha ses chiens et parti chercher du bois sec, ce qu'il eut un mal fou à trouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il en avait tout un tas dans son traineau. Il remercia profondément la Princesse Zelda pour avoir été si prévoyante avant d'enflammer les branches dans un petit coin débarrassé de sa neige.

Il se nourrit de viande séchée et de petits biscuits avant de s'allonger pour dormir. A sa grande surprise, ses six chiens de traineau vinrent se coller contre lui, confortablement. Il ne sut si c'était parce que ses derniers l'aimaient et voulaient lui épargner le froid environnant, ou s'il faisait un très bon oreiller, mais il ne rechigna pas et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de ses animaux qui somnolaient autour de lui. Il passa alors une excellente nuit, si bien qu'il eut plus chaud que froid à certains moments. Il ne neigea pas cette nuit là, et le jeune homme remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir épargné ça. Il n'aurait pas trop aimé se réveiller avec des vêtements humides : ils accentuaient le froid et c'était très désagréable de porter quelque chose de mouillé. Pour l'avoir vécu lors de sa quête contre Ganondorf.

Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner frugal, à l'instar de ses six chiens, Link reprit la route sitôt qu'il eut remballé ses affaires. Il voyagea une paire d'heures encore, debout à l'arrière du traineau, son visage et ses doigts frigorifiés, ses jambes raides, son dos crispé. C'était certes plus rapide, comme moyen de transport, mais pas confortable pour un sous, et malgré le fait que les chiens de traineau soient adorables, le bretteur vint très vite à regretter sa bonne vieille jument ronchonne. Mais s'il voulait avancer rapidement, c'était le seul moyen, alors il prenait son mal en patience, priant pour trouver un vrai lit la nuit suivante.

Vers midi, alors que le soleil était à son zénith, il stoppa sa course. Devant lui s'étendait un croisement : deux chemins partaient chacun de leur côté, et il n'y avait aucune indication quant à leur direction. Ne voulant pas perdre les précieuses heures qu'il avait gagné, le Héros chercha à savoir par où aller pour se rendre au Temple, mais rien ne lui indiquait par où aller. Il resta dix minutes à fixer les routes, ses chiens gémissant à ses pieds, avant qu'il n'entende le crissement caractéristique de la neige lorsqu'on marchait dedans. Se retournant, il aperçut un vieil homme, la cinquantaine, drapé dans d'épais vêtements qui ne laissait dépasser que son visage. Il s'approchait, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, heureux de pouvoir demander son chemin. Il se demanda même si c'était le hasard qui avait fait ça ou un petit coup de pouce venu d'en haut.

« Excusez-moi, interpella Link. Je cherche le Temple des Saisons, savez-vous quel chemin je dois prendre ? »

Le vieillard s'arrêta et leva la tête vers l'Hylien, quelque peu surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Il resta immobile un long moment, inquiétant son cadet qui se demanda s'il allait bien, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste désinvolte vers le chemin de gauche. Une fois sa bonne action faite, il fit demi-tour et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

« Merci », lança tout de même le Héros.

Mais l'autre n'entendit pas - ou du moins, il laissa croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu - et s'éloigna sans un mot. Link, un peu vexé d'avoir été ignoré de la sorte, remonta sur son traineau et claqua les rênes, se dirigea sur le chemin de gauche. Son voyage touchait à sa fin. Il fila sur la neige l'après-midi entier, ne s'arrêtant pas pour manger, préférant le faire debout, mâchouillant la viande séchée comme s'il chiquait du tabac. Il avait peur de ne pas y arriver avant la nuit et de devoir coucher encore à la belle étoile, et vu le ciel grisâtre, il n'aurait pas autant de chance concernant la neige que la nuit précédente. Ils grimpèrent une colline, et le Héros vit la fatigue s'emparer de ses chiens qui eurent du mal à franchir la montée. Lui aussi était fatigué, et il commençait même à en avoir marre de voyager. Il avait vu assez de neige comme cela. Ils arrivèrent au sommet, épuisés, et il continuèrent à suivre la route, pressés que tout se termine.

Link stoppa brusquement ses chiens, regardant à l'horizon alors que l'après-midi se terminait déjà, le soleil commençant sa longue descente.

Le Temple des Saisons se dressait fièrement au loin, n'attendant plus que lui.


	7. Routine Glaciale

**Routine Glaciale**

Link filait sur la neige, comme un Zora filait sous les eaux calmes du lac Hylia. Ses six chiens, auparavant fatigués, avaient redoublé d'effort en sentant qu'ils arrivaient bientôt, et ils avaient accélérés lors de la descente vers le Temple, qui n'était plus très loin. Encore quelques lieues à peine, et il aurait enfin atteint sa destination. Et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un petit coin où le froid ne l'agresserait pas et où il pourrait se reposer sans frissonner. A l'instar de ses chiens, le jeune homme avait complètement oublié son épuisement en apercevant le Temple, content que son voyage se termine enfin. Il espérait qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait en ces lieux, et priait intérieurement pour ne pas à avoir à faire un autre trajet dans le froid et, surtout, aussi long. Déjà qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir le bas de son corps.

Il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour atteindre le bas de la petite colline sur laquelle était confortablement installé le Temple des Saisons, et une dizaine de minutes à peine pour arriver à ce dernier. Son entrée était gigantesque : son portique hexastyle donnait une impression de grandeur, et nous promettait presque un intérieur aussi grandiose. Les six colonnes, trois de chaque côté de la large entrée, comportaient des motifs et des couleurs différentes : l'une était bleue et ses motifs représentaient divers flocons, celle à côté était orange et ses motifs étaient des feuilles s'envolant au vent. Il y avait aussi une colonne verte et une colonne rouge, avec respectivement des motifs de fleurs et des traits diagonaux, représentant très certainement le soleil. Les deux dernières, à chaque extrémités, étaient blanches. N'importe qui aurait deviné tout de suite que les quatre colonnes colorées désignaient chaque saison, qui résidaient par ailleurs dans ce Temple. Elles semblaient observer le monde à travers les colonnes qui se mouvaient du coin de l'oeil, leurs motifs glissants et dansants alors que personne ne regardait. La façade alentour était couverte d'écriture dans une langue que le bretteur ne su déchiffrer, aussi en déduit-il qu'elle devait être très ancienne, si ce n'est antérieure à la création d'Hyrule. Les saisons étaient peut-être des déesses, qui sait. Quand au temple en lui-même, on pouvait voir quatre tourelles dépasser, semblables, chacune à chaque coin. Il n'était pas impossible que chacune d'entre elles soit associée à une saison.

Après avoir détaché ses chiens près d'un mur et installé quelques couvertures afin qu'ils ne se couchent pas dans la neige, Link abandonna ses six compagnons - qui ne bougeraient pas, trop content d'enfin se reposer - et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'entrée, pressé de découvrir ce que l'intérieur lui réservait. Une fois dans le Temple et sur la terre ferme, au lieu d'un parterre de neige, le jeune homme étira longuement ses membres endoloris avant de se lancer dans son exploration. Il faisait bon, l'air mordant de l'extérieur n'étant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors, et le jeune homme fut soudainement prit de somnolence. L'envie de faire la sieste le prit, mais il chasse ces douces idées et reprit son chemin : il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. La salle principale, qui servait de hall, était, à l'instar de l'entrée, gigantesque : circulaire, avec un sol en marbre beige et éclairé par une multitude de bougies, elle offrait cinq chemins différents, tous gardés par deux colonnes de pierre. Ces dernières étaient les mêmes que celles à l'extérieur, et elles indiquaient vers quels territoires la personne se dirigeait.

Rouge pour l'Été. Orange pour l'Automne. Bleu pour l'Hiver. Vert pour le Printemps.

Pour le cinquième, les colonnes étaient aussi blanches que de la neige, sans motif. Sans nul doute un endroit neutre, aussi le Héros décida de s'y rendre avant de débarquer chez une saison à l'improviste. Il suivit un long couloir pavé de beige, aux murs de pierre décorés d'arabesques colorées. Après quelques secondes, il entendit un bruit d'écoulement, et bien avant qu'il ne débouche dans la salle qui se trouvait au bout, il sut qu'il y trouverait de l'eau. Et ce fut le cas : l'eau dégringolait du haut des murs en cascades et s'échouaient dans des bassins qui composaient les trois quart de la pièce. Un petit chemin non immergé menait au centre, où trônait un magnifique autel blanc aux liserés dorés.

Vide.

Pas surpris pour un sous, même si la déception se lisait clairement sur son visage, Link se dirigea vers le fameux autel devant lequel il s'arrêta, dépité. Il observa un moment l'emplacement vide, avant de passer la main dessus, comme pour vérifier que l'objet en question n'était bel et bien plus là. Ce fut le cas.

Soupir.

_« Il n'est plus. _»

Le bretteur sursauta brusquement et fit volte-face pour voir d'où - et surtout de qui - provenait la voix cristalline qui l'avait soudainement coupé dans ses pensées. Mais derrière lui ne subsistait que le vide : il était seul dans la pièce. Ou du moins, c'est ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord.

_« Le Sceptre des Saisons n'est plus._

_- Il a été pris._

_- Comme l'on cueille une fleur un jour ensoleillé. »_

Les voix fusaient de partout, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque personne aux alentours. Link chercha quelques secondes de plus, balayant la pièce du regard, avant qu'il ne comprenne. Gardant son calme, il contourna l'autel et prit une grande inspiration.

« Êtes-vous les quatre Saisons ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pourtant incertaine.

Aussitôt, quatre boules lumineuses vinrent tournoyer autour de lui, chacune de couleurs différentes. Il ne fut pas difficile de deviner de quelle couleur était quelle saison, mais le jeune homme préféra tout d'abord s'adresser aux quatre avant de questionner l'Hiver. Car c'était pour ça qu'il était venu.

Les quatre Saisons s'alignèrent devant lui, tranquilles.

_« Je suis Été, la chaleur qui vous fera défaillir et qui asséchera vos cours d'eau._

_- Je suis Automne, l'artiste qui peint les feuilles et qui souffle pour les faire virevolter._

_- Je suis Hiver, le froid mordant qui vous mord le nez et qui recouvre les terres d'une blancheur éclatante._

_- Je suis Printemps, le Vent doux qui épanouit les fleurs et qui ramène le beau temps. »_

Elles s'agitèrent un peu, comme si elles s'inclinaient respectueusement devant leur invité. Instinctivement, Link fit à son tour un petite révérence.

_« Tu arrives trop tard, Héros, le Sceptre n'est plus ici._

_- Depuis une dizaine de jours déjà, il a quitté son piédestal._

_- Et son voleur œuvre toujours, l'Hiver régnant en maître à la place de l'Été._

- Justement... »

Sur le coup, le bretteur s'en voulu de couper la parole aux saisons. Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas très poli de sa part, mais le mal était fait. Et les quatre petites boules lumineuses devant lui n'eurent pas l'air de s'en formaliser, car elles ne réagirent pas, se contentant d'écouter. Sur ce plan, elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux Sages.

« Savez-vous où se trouve le sceptre en ce moment ?

_- Nous ne savons pas_, dit Automne.

_- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le localiser_, renchérit Hiver.

_- Nous ne savons pas qui l'a pris_, lui assura Été.

_- Mais le village en amont pourrait sûrement t'apporter les réponses que tu cherches, _lui apprit Printemps.

- Je vois, soupira le Héros.

_- Les saisons sont en désordre. Hâte-toi de restaurer l'Été et ramène le Sceptre ici. Nous te serons extrêmement reconnaissantes._

- Je m'en charge. »

Les petites lumières s'agitèrent avant de se coller toutes les quatre l'une contre l'autre - Link jura sur le moment que les saisons se faisaient un gros câlin - avant de s'envoler chacune dans une direction différente, retournant dans leur tourelle respective. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans les environs, je jeune homme tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, rejoignant l'extérieur. Il traîna un peu, prêtant une grande attention aux murs du couloirs, comme s'ils intéressait l'Hylien. Mais n'importe aurait deviné que cette lenteur exacerbée était due à la réticence du bretteur à retourner dehors dans le froid et ainsi quitter la tiédeur des lieux. Il profita de cette dernière encore quelques minutes avant de ressortir à contre-coeur et de rejoindre ses six chiens, qui jappèrent de joie à sa venue.

Il y avait, en effet, un village un peu plus bas, pas bien grand, mais où s'échappait une fumée qui présageait de bons feux de cheminés. Pressé de se retrouver devant l'un d'entre eux, Link se dépêcha de rattacher ses chiens et de les remettre en route, lui debout à l'arrière du traîneau, pour atteindre cet éden qui promettait bien des choses. Le soleil avait d'ores et déjà entamé sa descente, baignant les lieux d'une douce lueur orangée qui se reflétait sur la neige et qui avertissait le monde de la nuit qui approchait. Le Héros était content : il avait atteint le Temple avant la nuit et savait où aller pour poser ses questions qui, il l'espérait, trouveraient enfin ses réponses. Car, et c'était définitif, il en avait marre de voyager.

Le village n'était plus très loin, et il pourrait très bientôt profiter de la chaleur d'un feu dans une petite auberge, où il espérait pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit, et non à la belle étoile. Et avec un bon repas, en plus de cela. Il en avait également un peu marre de la viande séchée.

« Salut, Héros. »

Link tira brusquement les rênes des chiens qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite, et qui fixèrent leur maître, confus. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, regarda tout autour de lui pour identifier d'où provenait cette voix qui lui était affreusement familière, et c'était peu dire : tranquillement assis sur une branche d'arbre enneigée, le Mage du Vent Vaati et son ombre maléfique Dark Link l'observait avec calme.

Le bretteur resta interdit, se demandant la marche à suivre. Il agrippa rapidement la garde de son épée, mais il ne la dégaina pas quand il s'aperçut que les deux démons ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de la fixer sans rien dire. Ce fut finalement l'Hylien qui fit le premier pas.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- On s'ennuyait un peu, coupa subitement Dark, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir voir ce que tu devenais. »

Il ricana de concert avec son ami, tandis que le Héros n'en revenait d'une rencontre aussi inattendue. Et pourtant, les deux démons s'étaient habillé en conséquence : une épaisse fourrure de loup pour l'un et un manteau noir accompagné d'une écharpe pourpre pour l'autre. Et vu l'état de la branche sur laquelle ils étaient - de la neige manquait à certains endroits et leurs vêtements étaient parsemés de blanc - ils devaient l'attendre depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

**« **Alors, tu l'as trouvé, ce Sceptre des Saisons ? »

Link resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et cela en prit, du temps.

« Comment...

- Oh, voyons Blondie ! s'esclaffa le Mage du Vent. N'importe qui, qui possède une once de bon sens et d'intelligence, peut facilement deviner que le changement de saison est dû à ce satané sceptre.

- Vous le saviez ? s'emporta brusquement leur interlocuteur.

- Non, lui répondit Dark en riant. Mais Vaati est de nature curieuse et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se renseigner quand tu nous as subitement quitté il y a quelques jours.

- Vous m'avez attaqué !

- Tu exagères. Tu t'es introduit chez nous, on t'a tout simplement chassé, et à juste titre.

- Ce n'était même pas chez vous, ce temple ne vous appartenait pas !

- Ne joues pas sur les mots. »

Le jeune homme fulminait. Voilà que deux de ses ennemis apparaissaient comme de jolies fleurs, juste sous son nez, ignorant les événements de quelques jours plus tôt et sachant vraisemblablement plus de choses que lui sur ce qui se passait en Hyrule. Étaient-ils en train de le narguer ? Dans tous les cas, cette situation déplaisait à l'Hylien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'asséner des regards assassins aux deux démons qui s'amusaient de son comportement.

« Et donc, reprit Vaati comme si de rien n'était, tu sais qui l'as volé, ce sceptre ?

- ... Non, répondit Link de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh, on pensait que tu saurais, enchaîna Dark avec déception. Ou du moins, Vaati pensait que tu saurais, j'ai gagné mon pari.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa son ami en sortant un rubis de sa poche.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de parier avec toi. »

L'ombre se mit à rigoler tandis que son camarade grommelait. Depuis quand ces deux-là faisaient-ils des paris sur sa réussite ? Déjà dans le temple d'Acaldi, Vaati en avait gagné un. Pariaient-ils sur autre chose ?

« On va te laisser continuer, alors, si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, dit finalement Dark en secouant ses jambes couvertes de neige.

- Je suppose que je n'obtiendrais aucune aide de votre part, présuma aigrement Link en soupirant.

- Rêve toujours, lui répondit Vaati. Je sais qu'on est indispensables, mais quand même, tu peux le faire tout seul cette fois-ci.

- Et ramène-nous vite l'Été, le froid commence à devenir trop envahissant dans notre temple. »

Et sans une parole de plus, ils disparurent. Ils ne laissèrent derrière eux qu'une branche déneigée et quelques empreintes de main sur le tronc, et un arrière goût amer dans la bouche du jeune Héros. Les démons aussi comptaient sur lui pour rétablir l'Été, mais même malgré cela, il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de leur part alors qu'ils avaient plus de facilité pour se déplacer. Il n'oserait l'avouer, mais il se sentit délaissé sur le moment. La vie était cruelle.

Lâchant un énième soupir, Link reprit les rênes et les claqua, indiquant aux six chiens de se remettre en route. Ces derniers, jusqu'alors couchés dans la neige, bondirent sur leurs pattes et se mirent à courir, pressés d'arriver à destination. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il atteint enfin le village où il pourrait enfin se reposer. Un repos bien mérité, parce que la journée avait été longue.


	8. Routine Abandonnée

**Routine Abandonnée**

Link finit de lacer les lanières de ses bottes rembourrées avant de se mettre debout et de réajuster la double épaisseur de cape qu'il portait. Une fois appareillé, il glissa son regard sur la colline à quelques lieux de là, couverte d'une épaisse et mystérieuse brume. Sa destination.

Son arrivée dans le village n'était pas passée inaperçue, loin de là. Accueilli avec chaleur et amené dans un endroit chaud où il trouva un repas consistant et des vêtements secs, il fut pris d'assaut et questionné pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Après leur avoir expliqué la version courte, il faut dire qu'il était fatigué, il leur demanda s'ils savaient quelque chose sur le Sceptre des Saisons ou tout autre chose qui pourrait le guider. Ayant peu d'espoir que les villageois sachent quelque chose, il eut néanmoins une réponse des plus encourageantes.

« J'ignore où se trouve le sceptre que vous recherchez, lui avait alors dit un habitant, mais il y a une zone, sur une colline alentour, où il nous est impossible d'accéder.

- Pourquoi ? avait demandé Link.

- A mesure que l'on s'approche, il fait de plus en plus froid, comme si…

- Quelqu'un ne voulait pas que l'on vienne », termina le Héros.

Son interlocuteur avait alors acquiescé, et le jeune homme avait souri. Voilà où il allait aller le lendemain.

Après avoir passé une bonne nuit chez l'un des villageois qui a tenu à l'héberger – il faut dire qu'avec le lit dans lequel il dormit, il eut bien du mal à se réveiller ce matin-là –, Link s'était bien habillé et avait fait quelques provisions pour affronter le froid de cette mystérieuse colline. Décidé, préférant laisser ses chiens au village, c'est après avoir pris une grande inspiration que le Héros prit la route sous les regards encourageants des rares personnes venues le saluer.

Il neigeait un petit peu, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme d'avancer. Il mit une heure pour arriver au pied de la colline, et une autre pour arriver là où la brume commençait. Il fit une petite pause, histoire de vérifier déjà s'il ne craignait rien en s'enfonçant un peu dans la brume, avant de finalement se lancer.

Le jeune homme parcourut une dizaine de mètres avant d'être brutalement pris dans une tempête. Il comprit que c'était cette dernière qui provoquait la brume, soulevant la neige, lui permettant un camouflage presque parfait. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel désordre régnait ici ? Personne, sauf si on s'approchait suffisamment.

Le souffle était mordant, l'air glacial et la vue obstruée par la neige voletant tout autour. Plissant les yeux, Link rabattit sa capuche sur la tête et avança tout droit, cherchant à trouver l'œil de la tempête. Car c'est là qu'il finirait son voyage, il le savait. Et il avait plutôt hâte. Mai plus il progressait, plus il était frigorifié : le froid s'immisçait vicieusement dans ses habits, engourdissant ses membres. Il ne voyait rien, et plusieurs fois, il buta contre un arbre, sa tête se cognant contre le tronc, et il fut étourdi quelques secondes, des secondes de trop qui le glaçait encore plus. Mais malgré cela, il continua.

Mettre un pied devant, puis pousser son corps pour pouvoir mettre l'autre, et recommencer. Encore et encore. Un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au fur et à mesure, cela devenait plus difficile. Il avait très froid, aussi se demanda-t-il à un moment s'il avançait toujours puisqu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il ne savait pas s'il allait dans la bonne direction, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là-dedans et, surtout, il ne savait pas s'il allait y arriver. Il ne sentait plus rien, et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, cherchant à le plonger dans un sommeil éternel. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté, cherchant à monopoliser le peu d'énergie qu'i lui restait. Mais il avait fait tant de chemin, promit tellement de chose, abandonner maintenant, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Alors dans un ultime effort, Link fit un pas de plus.

Le souffle s'arrêta brusquement, un petit air chaud fouettant le visage du Héros qui ouvrit grand les yeux, retrouvant petit à petit ses sens. Comme s'il se réveillait, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et il s'aperçut qu'il était sorti de cette maudite tempête, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. S'ébrouant pour faire tomber la couche de neige qui tapissait ses vêtements, il se remit en chemin, frictionnant ses membres pour qu'il retrouve ses sensations. Après quelques mètres, il remarqua que l'épaisseur de neige au sol diminuait significativement, ne subsistant qu'un voile qui ne suffisait pas à cacher l'herbe verte qui vivait en dessous. Et après encore une courte distance, il débouche dans une clairière où il s'arrêta, observant avec surprise le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

Dire que cela lui mit du baume au cœur fut un bel euphémisme : en face, sur une pierre énorme, dansait un Skullkid, habillé de feuilles orangés et d'un chapeau de paille, qui faisait tournoyer dans les mains un objet que Link reconnut immédiatement. Il venait de retrouver le Sceptre des Saisons.

Une joie immense s'emparant de lui, le Héros s'avança à pas rapides vers le centre, mais lorsque le petit monstre se retourna brusquement vers lui, serrant le Sceptre contre lui, vraisemblablement effrayé, il ralentit et alla même jusque s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas que ce sacripant ne s'enfuît.

« Doucement, murmura le jeune homme, doucement. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Il fit quelques pas, lentement, petit à petit, jusqu'à arriver au pied de la pierre. Tout aussi doucement, il leva les bras, tendant les mains vers le petit être qui ne bougeait pas.

« C'est fini maintenant. Il faut arrêter, il faut arrêter. Donnes-moi le Sceptre, s'il te plaît. »

Les deux restèrent immobiles un moment, et Link crut que le petit monstre allait s'enfuir avec sa récompense, mais ce fut le contraire. Le SkullKid lui balança brusquement le Sceptre en pleine figure avant de prendre la fuite, disparaissant entre les arbres enneigés. Frottant son front endolori, le Héros baissa la tête et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet de tous ses malheurs, et qui allait signer la fin de sa quête.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Sceptre des Saisons était magnifique : composé en grande majorité d'or brut, quatre joyaux habillaient l'un de ses extrémités, chacun d'une couleur différente : celle des saisons. Divers motifs l'ornait, et on aurait presque cru qu'ils brillaient. Mais la beauté de l'objet n'était pas la préoccupation du jeune homme : il retourna le Sceptre dans tous les sens, se demandant comment l'utiliser et faire revenir l'Été. Alors qu'il essayait depuis plusieurs minutes de faire fonctionner l'engin, il le secoua dans une direction au hasard.

La température remonta brusquement de plusieurs degrés d'un coup, et la neige s'envola d'un seul coup. Les arbres se voilèrent d'orange, et les feuilles mortes se mirent à parsemer le sol jauni. Il avait réussi, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

« Oups, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Automne, je présume. Mais ce n'est pas la saison qu'il me faut… »

Il le secoua dans une autre direction, mais ce fut l'Hiver qui revint. Après quelques essais infructueux – où des fleurs se mirent à pousser partout au-dessus des feuilles mortes et où Link fit plusieurs chocs thermiques – avant que le soleil ne brille soudain au-dessus de lui, des fruits couvrants les buissons et pendant aux arbres, et les oiseaux se mirent à chantonner tout autour de lui. Il avait réussi. L'Été était de retour.

Heureux comme tout, et après avoir enlevé sa double couche de cape parce qu'il commençait à avoir trop chaud, Link se mit à dévaler la colline, pataugeant dans la neige fondue, rejoignant le village avec le Sceptre des Saisons dans les mains. Après plusieurs chutes incontrôlées dues aux flaques commençant à se former un peu partout, c'est couvert de boue et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le jeune homme arriva au village où il avait dormi cette nuit. Après avoir longuement été acclamé et après s'être séché et changé, le Héros emprunta un cheval – étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre ses chiens de traîneau – et chevaucha jusqu'au Temple des Saisons pour remettre le Sceptre à la place où il devait être.

_« Le Sceptre est revenu, _s'était réjoui Printemps.

_- Le Sceptre est à sa place, _renchérit Hiver.

_- L'Été est revenu ! _enchaîna Automne.

_- Merci Héros __»_, avait terminé Été avant de disparaître avec ses sœurs.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Link sut que tout était enfin finit. Le soleil était là, na neige n'était plus, il n'avait plus à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la contrée, et rien que cette idée le soulageait au plus haut point. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Une chose des plus importantes. Enfourchant sa monture, il lui donna un coup de talons et la lança à pleine vitesse. Il avait encore du chemin à faire.

Le soleil brillait. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'Été était revenu, et personne n'avait été aussi content de revoir le soleil émettre ses doux rayons, faisant fondre la neige et éradiquant le froid. La Citadelle d'Hyrule avait retrouvé sa prestance et le peuple de son enthousiasme, et cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Après être passé voir Telma pour se reposer un peu et se restaurer – puis aussi raconter son aventure –, Link prit la route du château. Ce fut dans le petit jardin nettoyé qu'il fut accueilli par une Princesse Zelda radieuse, qui était aux anges.

« Il fait encore un peu frais, mais tout sera revenu à la normale d'ici demain, se réjouit-elle. La salle du trône est vide, les récoltes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir souffert, le peuple est content.

- Tant mieux, répondit Link en fixant avec méfiance de sa fameuse tasse de thé hors de prix.

- Et tout cela grâce à toi, merci Link. »

La jeune femme lui décocha l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, ceux que le Héros aimait plus que tout. Elle portait une robe d'été aux tons orangés, au décolleté plus que plongeant et aux manches inexistantes. La jeune femme avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré, mettant en valeur son cou si fin. Link aimait à penser qu'elle s'était habillée ainsi rien que pour lui – ce qui était probablement le cas – et il ne pouvait arrêter d'admirer sa beauté. Il s'empêchait également de descendre un peu trop le regard, ce serait très mal vu.

« Je suppose que tu vas repartir, reprit-elle. Une fois que la neige sera fondue, tu reprendras tes voyages. »

Une certaine déception se sentait au fond de sa voix, et elle essayait vraisemblablement de la contenir. Le jeune homme sourit à ce constat, et se redressa sur sa chaise en continuait d'afficher son mystérieux sourire. Intriguée, la Princesse fronça les sourcils et fixa son Héros en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

« En réalité, je ne repartirais pas. »

Zelda releva la tête, surprise.

« Comment cela ? hoqueta-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant au fond d'elle.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu mon lot de voyage cette dernière semaine, expliqua-t-il. Et, je pensais rester ici. »

La jeune femme resta interdite un moment, fixant le Héros comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Avec toi. »

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe, si bien que Zelda se mit à rire sans raison. Link la rejoint très bientôt, soulagé que sa déclaration fasse cet effet-là.

La journée débutait à peine, et le ciel bleu présageait une journée ensoleillée. Mais même sans cela, cette journée était déjà belle.

…**[…]…**

La clairière était tranquille, sereine. Baignée dans une douce lumière, aucun bruit ne venait briser ce doux silence, à part quelques bruissements. Quelqu'un approchait.

Sortant des buissons et s'avançant lentement, le SkullKid pénétra dans cet endroit splendide, au parterre de fleurs colorées et aux vestiges de l'Hiver, présent sous forme de petites flaques d'eau. A petits pas, il s'approcha du centre où trônait une énorme pierre, et s'arrêta devant, levant la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que des éclats de rire ne retentissent soudain.

« Tu as bien travaillé ! s'exclama une voix entre deux rires.

- Encore quelques jours de plus et il se serait effondré de découragement ! » renchérit une autre voix sur le même ton.

Dark Link et Vaati rigolèrent de concert et se donnèrent mutuellement d'affectueux coups de coude pour signifier leur amusement, sous l'œil curieux du petit Skullkid qui les fixait, silencieux. Les deux larrons continuèrent à se moquer du pauvre Héros, principale victime de leur petit complot, avant de se calmer, les larmes aux yeux. Ayant retrouvé ses moyens, le sorcier fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un objet, à la vue de lequel le petit monstre s'agita.

« Voici ta récompense, dit le Mage du Vent en tendant au Skullkid un masque en forme de tête de mort. File maintenant. »

Ce dernier s'empara de son précieux sésame, heureux comme tout, et le mit immédiatement sur le visage avant de s'éloigner en sautillant et de disparaître parmi les arbres de la forêt, laissant les deux amis seuls. Dark Link s'étira paresseusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil au soleil, éblouissant.

« Il commence à faire chaud, se plaignit-il. On rentre ?

- Allons-y, répondit Vaati. Et si avec tout ça, Boucle d'Or a encore envie de voyager…

- Nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment ! acquiesça l'ombre en souriant. On va pouvoir reprendre nos petites affaires sans craindre de l'avoir sur le dos. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux debout et firent quelques pas, côte à côte.

« En tout cas, pour sûr, on recommence l'année prochaine ! »

Nouveaux rires avant que les deux démons ne disparaissent brusquement, laissant la clairière vide et, pour seuls vestiges, des traces de pas et la promesse que, l'été prochain, le Héros d'Hyrule n'aurait encore pas de repos.

**The End**

* * *

_Ainsi s'achève cette fiction (avec un peu de retard, pardon, mais c'est une mauvaise habitude chez moi), j'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous a plu, malgré les chapitres qui se rétrécissaient à chaque fois (je l'ai remarqué en postant sur le site). Bref, n'hésitez pas à critiquer cette fiction, quant à moi, je vous revois bientôt dans d'autres aventures ! _


End file.
